Silence Guardian's Rebirth
by Riko Tenachi
Summary: Ranma's the reicarnated Silence Guardian, big brother figure for Saturn, and lover to Pluto. Now, he fell in love with Kasumi and the past is catching up to him.
1. Prologue

The Silence Guardian's Rebirth  
A Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon Crossover  
By Tenachi  
--------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of other people who has their hands on the stock.  
Sailormoon belongs to somebody.  
This takes place way after the failed wedding attempt in Ranma's world and during the 'Calm', which is after Galaxia and before Crystal Tokyo, in Sailormoon's.  
Info:  
The story takes place during the summer before Ranma going to college. Most of the story would be taking place in Juuban, so the NWC (Nerima Wrecking Crew) wouldn't be in here every second of the way. The story itself would NOT be TOTAL fighting mayhem. BUT there will be at least some decent fighting scenes in the story. Oh, and Ranma is actually much better in martial arts. Hehe, wonder where that came from. He's sorta smart, but bad habits will kick in most of the time.  
  
Age stuff:  
Ranma: 19, going to Tokyo University   
Rest of Nerima Wrecking Crew: Most 19, they'll be guest stars from time to time. All do NOT go to Tokyo University for some reason, with the exception of the occasional wanderings of Ryoga.  
The Inners: 17, seniors in Juuban High  
Mamoru: 25, in America (he's not a major player in the story, just for references)  
Haruka and Michiru: 18, going in Tokyo University (don't ask why, plz)  
Setsuna: 'Looks' 20-25, works as school counselor/nurse of Juuban High  
Hotaru: Due to a final growth spurt, she's 15, junior in Juuban High by advanced placement  
Some ages are off, but oh well, I'm going to base the story on these ages, OKAY?! I appreciate everyone's help by telling me the real ages, and I'll use them for future references. BUT not this one. Just stick with what I have. So no flames about the ages.  
--------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: The Silence Guardian's Rebirth  
  
The sounds of two swords clashing against each other echoed in the barren world. This world was a moon of Saturn called Omega. After furious onslaughts by both sides, the two warriors jumped back from each other.  
  
One of the warriors is wearing a purple armor suit. His shoulder plates are intricately designed with rune shapes and were slightly glowing. His chest plate was engraved with a golden dragon. He wore a shiny, metallic, loose pants, knee-high combat boots, and magical bracers in the same color as the rest of his armor. There was a scabbard on his back that holds his sword when unused. The sword itself in his hands is a little over a meter long. It is made of a rare metal invented by himself that he calls 'Jusenkan' --thus being called the Jusenkan Blade. This weapon is second to only the strongest rune weapons in the surrounding ten galaxies, only because it is an empty rune weapon itself with no soul to power it. But with Raishin's special spells and abilities, this was easily made up for by having complex magicks imbedded inside the blade. Its hilt is adorned with sapphires that matched his eyes, and more rune symbols. His pigtail lay restfully over his shoulder. But the most noticeable feature was his forehead. There was the symbol of Saturn glowing so brightly that it seems like it was on fire.   
  
"Riishtan." His tone of voice was calm, yet it was also demanding. "You have slain thousands of innocents on this moon just to get to the Silence. Why did you do it?"  
  
The figure being spoken to opposite of him just laughed. The chilling tone of his voice could have shaken even the largest of youmas. His armor was completely different to the other warrior. His black armor shone menacingly in the meager light they had. He had jagged spikes protruding from his shoulder plates. His chest plate, though cut and dented in several places, has various pictures of planetary symbols from other galaxies. His sword was crimson red and its jagged edges were constantly changing auras. This was a 'Soul Eater' Rune Weapon. This rune sword takes the soul of those who had died by its blade and takes their soul into itself, adding to its power.  
  
"Why? Is that all you have to ask, Raishin? I'll tell you why. Isn't the goal of every warrior is to become the strongest? HAHAHAHA!! Because that is what I am to become! You are nothing but an insect on my journey to claim the Silence. I'll give you one last chance to surrender and let you die swiftly."  
  
"You will not get your hands on the Silence. I will fight to the death to death to protect it from the likes of you! Now stand to be defeated!" With that he rushed forward with his sword outstretched to the right, but to anyone looking, they would only saw him disappear.  
  
The other warrior sped forward as well, and the two fought fiercely for several more minutes. Then they jumped back, but this time in preparation for their spells.  
  
"Dark Nova, Engulf!" Riishtan took his sword and drew intricate patterns in the air swiftly. After the final stroke, a portal opened and if one could look inside, they would see a dark star in the process of being exploded.  
  
"Giga Obliteration!" Raishin's aura flared up and channeled itself into the blade of his sword. This technique utilizes energy from the user and was modified to be combined with magic spells that has been infused inside the Jusenkan Blade. He held the sword behind him and swung it forward so that the tip of the sword pointed directly at his opponent. The technique itself was a constant beam of raw ki, mana, and magic energy, drawing power from his reserves and the planet of Saturn. The two meter wide beam was on a collision course with Riishtan. But other voices could also be heard.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Shock!" (1) These two voices would have given any other warrior hope if they were in Raishin's position, but this only served to worry him.  
  
*Pluto, Saturn....They should not be here! This is too dangerous for both of them!*  
  
By now, the 'Dark Nova' had exploded in it's space and the effects are pouring out of the portal like a tidal wave crushing through a weak dam. Raishin's blast was only strong enough to fight three quarters of the blast, but when Pluto's and Saturn's attack combined into his, they had barely neutralized the controlled supernova. Raishin quickly gathered enough energy to blast and knock the moderately tired Riishtan off his feet for the few seconds he needed.  
  
"Pluto! Saturn!" The two had reached him now and standing by his side in their battle stances.  
  
"We're here to help you, love." Pluto said to him affectionately.  
  
"And we're not going until this threat is destroyed." Saturn added in.  
  
Raishin growled under his breath. "I'm the one that is protecting both of you, so get out of here now or we'll all die!"  
  
"No, he is a threat to the Moon Kingdom and it is the Senshi's duty to...."  
  
"Dammit Pluto! Get out of here I don't want both of you to die here!" Both senshi were surprised at this outburst.  
  
"But oniisan...."  
  
"I will fight to my death to save those I love. This is not a battle to protect the Silence, but to protect you two." He had already gathered enough energy to use this last chance to save them. He put each of his hands to either senshi by his side and said, "Goodbye." He cast a 'forced teleportation' spell on both of the senshi and sent them to the Gates of Time, where he knows that they would be safe from what is coming in the following seconds.  
  
"Raishin!" The two cried out as they tried to reach him, but they were gone before even touching millimeters from his body.  
  
~*~  
"Raishin!" Pluto and Saturn landed on the floor of the Gates of Time.  
  
"Dammit, I can't teleport back, he locked us."  
  
"How can we unlock it?"  
  
"We can't, Saturn. From what I remember about the spell he cast, the only ways are for Raishin to do it himself or...."  
  
"He dies...." Saturn almost broke out crying. "Scry him, now!" Pluto nodded, not offended by this crude command as she too, wanted to see what was going on. She waved her hand and a part of the space in front of them opened to reveal Raishin powering up back on the moon, Omega of Saturn.  
  
"Is he...." Saturn fearfully asked.  
  
~*~  
*Riishtan's too strong. There's no other choice. I may not live, but as long as Setsuna and imouto-chan are still alive, I will pay anything.* He gathered enough energy in the past few seconds that it took for Riishtan to stand up and brush himself off to defeat all of the senshi at once, even at full power. This was a forbidden technique that he had accidentally found out while training in his powers. From what he could read from the ancient tomes, this was the true reason why the mantle of the Silence Guardian existed.  
  
Riishtan stood up and looked at Raishin, waiting for him to finish powering up. He was curious to see what last-ditch attempt at saving this solar system is.  
  
"So how much longer do I have to wait before I destroy you and this system?"  
  
Raishin smirked, his arrogant smile only saying that he _will_ win.  
  
"You won't have the chance to do that because now, you won't have the chance to live." Dropping to a whisper, he added. "Setsuna, Shu-chan, I love you both. I hope we will meet each other again in another lifetime."  
  
~*~  
Though he had said it in only a whisper, both Pluto and Saturn heard it well. Looking into his deep blue eyes only showed them that he is seriously going through with his final technique.  
  
"Raishin, NO!" Pluto and Saturn were so visibly shaken they could barely stand.  
  
"Oniisan! Don't do it! There must be another...." Saturn sank to her knees with tears in her eyes, Pluto did likewise, sobbing into her hands, which she covered her face with. "another way...."  
  
But it was too late. They could see inside the 'screen' Raishin saying his last words.  
  
"Face your fate!" He threw his sword into the magical atmosphere. "SILENT JUSTICE RETRIBUTION!!!"  
  
The entire universe seemed to freeze in time at once when those words were spoken. The silence was everywhere, in every single corner of the universe, until all of the sudden, it retracted back through space, past planets, and back onto Omega. Then there was blinding light for all of a second and when it was over, all the was left of the prominent moon capital of Saturn were the dusts and rocks that added two more rings to the planet Saturn.  
  
~*~  
"ONIISAN!!!" Hotaru sprang up in her bed, crying uncontrollably. Memories she never knew she had came rushing into her as she remembered everything of her older brother that she had depended on in the Silver Millennium. Along with the last painful memory of his death, she remembered all of the positive things that had happened in her past life. This only made her cry more as the agony of losing him caught up.  
  
Her guardians, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna came running through the doorway as her scream had awoken them. They didn't know what she screamed about though, and worry was written all over their faces. As she blinked through her tears, she could see Setsuna stopping them from coming closer to her and walking towards her herself. She immediately latched on to the taller lady, holding her as if there is no tomorrow.  
  
"Why?" She tried to make out between her sobs. "Why did he leave us like that, Setsuna?"  
  
The green haired woman knew, unfortunately, what she was talking about, unlike the other two who were standing just a meter away from the bed, watching on as the scene unfolded while worrying about what she was talking about. She gently soothed her with some calming words. "Shh, Hotaru, he did what he thought was best at the time."  
  
The younger girl only sobbed in response. "How *sob* was dying for the best?"  
  
"He cared about us, Hotaru. Just go back to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow." As she said this, she slowly let her down back into a position so that she could sleep comfortably. Hotaru reluctantly released her hold on Setsuna as she cried herself back to sleep.  
  
Setsuna tucked her in and after making sure that she was asleep, she motioned for the other two to follow her out. The two glanced at their charge one more time before following her out in the hallway.  
  
"Setsuna," The short haired blond hissed. Haruka was always protective to the people she cares about, especially Hotaru. "What was that all about?!"  
  
"Haruka, keep it down." Michiru chided her lover. Then she glared at Setsuna. "Would you care to tell us what is going on? I know that that wasn't any ordinary nightmare."  
  
Setsuna seemed out of it for a while until she refocused her gaze and looked at both of them, straight in the eyes. "It seems that," She paused as one small teardrop managed to escape onto her face, but neither girl noticed it. "Hotaru remembers her big brother." She ended plainly with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"What?!"  
  
~*~  
All the way across Tokyo, in another district, a certain pigtailed martial artist woke up and looked around. He gets out of his futon quickly and stands up. His name is Ranma Saotome, the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes, and master of most standard martial art styles. The handsome martial artist has grown up quite a bit in the past couple months. He stands a little over six feet in height. His muscle tone has gotten even stronger, but never bulky because it was more of a lean, athletic look. He has let his pigtail grow so that it now reaches a little past the middle of his back. His face has gotten sharper, showing signs of maturity that only he knows. His blue eyes show wisdom beyond his age, yet no one, not even Cologne, the Chinese Amazon Elder, recognizes it; with the exception of his fiancée's eldest sister, Kasumi.  
  
He has been sleeping in the dojo for a while. Ever since his mom's house got totaled a while ago by a NWC fight, his mom had moved in with his dad and he had to move into the dojo. At least it was cool during the summer, but sometimes he wished that there was some heating in there in the winter.  
  
Ranma rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake. He quickly took in his surroundings and let out a sigh of relief. No psycho killer, well not at the moment anyway, no exploding moon, no two beautiful girls that wanted to fight by his side. He slumped down to the ground and laid back onto part of his futon. He blindly fumbled for his small alarm clock he has. He looked at it, reading 2:30. He put it down and reached for his small pillow and put it under his head. He just laid there, looking at the ceiling of the dojo. He couldn't sleep.  
  
He tried to remember the somehow very graphical dream he just had, but for some reason, he only remembered a very little. He knew for sure that the battlefield where two warriors were fighting was destroyed by himself, though he knew that he was strong, he wasn't _that_ strong enough to blow up a huge moon. He had a strange compulsion to protect the black haired girl who showed up in that weird costume that looked like a heavily modified school fuku. But from the one glance he had of the green haired woman, he had looked straight into her deep crimson eyes. He felt like he fell into those depths for eternity, getting lost in those twin mesmerizing orbs. He shook himself. He doesn't know what the feeling he has for her is.  
  
He sighed again and relaxed himself. He took in a deep breath and thought about what he was going to do tomorrow, or rather today. He was going to find a place to stay somewhere in Juuban. He was glad that Nabiki has decided to cancel his debts as a wedding present for the failed wedding with Akane. Ever since then, he made sure that he was never in debt with her or anyone else again. As a result, he somehow gained tens of thousands of yen every week doing odds and ends jobs for strangers; like helping with heavy stuff, running errands, and sometimes the occasional indiscreet modeling job for both of his forms. This made him practically rich compared to the times he was on the road, and he had saved up enough to move out of the dojo and rent a place near his campus.  
  
Everyone was surprised when they saw that he made it into Tokyo University with his entrance exams, but that was only to cover everything up until he left Nerima. Contrary to what everyone else thinks, he is not a stupid jock. At first, he had a little trouble with math and science, but he soon got over that. He could probably get into the top five smartest people in his age group list in Japan if he wanted to. But he doesn't need that much trouble, if word gets out that he's a genius too, then the girls would probably be after him in hyper speed. But once he's out of Nerima and got everything settled, he could finally break his appearance and be free to do what he wants. Maybe I'll see that Ami Mizuno around there sometimes. I heard she goes to a school in Juuban.  
  
Not having anything else to do, he slid back into his futon and slowly fell back asleep. He tried to get himself back to sleep by thinking about what has happened in the past couple of years or so, more importantly what has happened in the last year.  
  
The wedding attempt was devastating to all involved, especially to the fiancée brigade. Akane had gone back into her old habits, which irked him to no end. But now, she hits even harder and for things he never does. Why the hell did she hit him for blinking at her at the wrong time? And why does he always let her hit him with that damned mallet of hers? It's not like it can actually hurt him anymore. The only thing closest that could come to seriously hurting him now would be Ryoga throwing everything he has into one punch.  
  
Shampoo's not that much different. She still chases him to get him to marry her. No matter how many times he tries to think of a non-suspicious plan to get rid of the Amazons, she and Cologne still won't leave without him. The patented 'Amazon Glomp' has similar effects as Mallet-sama. By now, it's so painfully slow to him that most of the time he just wants to groan about it. He could easily avoid it, but thought better to disguise his true powers. Cologne is still watching over her shoulders to make sure that each of their plans succeed, which was not going so well. Mousse still tries to kill him every second of the day for 'tricking his beloved Shampoo into marrying him'. If only he can finally come to his senses and put on those damned glasses of his to even see him to much less fight him. He always misses most of the time, and he has to spend most of his time during their fights protecting the innocent bystanders.  
  
At least Ryoga and Ucchan changed for the better. Ryoga's not so much as a pig head these days and would even help him out willingly sometimes. After the wedding, Ryoga finally realized that not everything is Ranma's fault, which is probably in Kami-sama's list of the 'Most Impossible Things that Could Happen', and hooked up with Akari. They're such a nice couple. Ryoga got into some _very_ heavy psychological therapy because Akari insisted that he should. He got down to the point where they can have a decent conversation with no punches included. That is probably the best thing that came from the sort of renewed relationship. Too bad he till chickens out when he is supposed to tell Akane about P-chan.  
  
Ucchan has pretty much given up on trying to be his fiance after finally realizing a couple months ago that he can't love her more than a good friend. She accepts this and is trying to make up for everything she had done to him. Ukyo doesn't mention anything about their former engagement anymore, besides the occasional joking to lighten the mood. She is genuinely trying to make up for all she had done. But despite the obvious, Shampoo and especially Akane still regard her as an obstacle.  
  
Then he thought about Kasumi. He unconsciously let a smile come onto his face. Ever since the failed wedding, he came to talk with her whenever he got the chance. She was probably the only one who stayed the same for good reasons. She was such a great cook and cleaner. He began to help her cook or clean whenever he got the chance. It always made him feeling happier whenever he saw that smile on her beautiful face, even if he got back from the worst days in his life. It would've been nice to be engaged with her in the beginning....  
  
All this thinking is starting to hurt. He thought to himself. I really should get some sleep for tomorrow. And sleep he did.  
  
~*~  
Ranma woke up yawning to the sun rays shining through the windows. He didn't have any more dreams like the first one and slept relatively well. He noticed that it was still early, and got up and dressed. He walked into the kitchen where he found Kasumi busy cooking. He smiled. "Mornin' Kasumi-chan!" He calls her this when nobody else is around.   
  
She smiles brightly. "Good morning Ranma-kun. Why are you up so early?" She paused in her cooking after making sure that everything could remain idle for a little while. She washed her hands and dried them with a towel.  
  
"I wanted to eat something before I leave for Juuban. I should leave early before the search party comes along."  
  
"Sure thing Ranma-kun, I'll fix something up for you. Do you want to use the furo?" Kasumi asked while she finished preparing his breakfast first.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I'm not going to practice today. I'll need the energy to find a place to live." He moved over to tend to the pots on the stove while Kasumi continued with his breakfast.  
  
"So do you have any place in mind over in Juuban?" She asked curiously. Ranma had mentioned something about going over there and find a place to stay or something because Tokyo University is closer to there than here.  
  
"I was thinking about a temple there. I think it was called Hikawa shrine or something. That way, I'll be able to find some work and a place to stay."  
  
She nodded and took a plate over to Ranma and took his place at the stove, while he ate. He ate it at a normal pace, as in for a normal _human_ being; he had learned proper manners from Kasumi and only uses the Saotome style when there is someone who can steal his food. ^cough^ Genma ^cough^. Fortunately, Ranma knows how to act around Kasumi, and does his best to be in good manners.  
  
"When would you be home today?"  
  
"I dunno, if I can't stay at the shrine, I'll probably have to look around some more. I'll be roof-hopping so it will only be about an hour between here and there. I should be back in sometime in the afternoon." He finished eating and was washing the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Thank you Ranma-kun. You should leave early before anyone tries to follow you."  
  
Ranma had used the 'Amaguriken' to wash and dry the dishes. "Alright Kasumi-chan. I'll see you later, have a nice day!" He walked out the back door.  
  
"You too Ranma-kun!" She glanced at the window to see Ranma already jumping to the rooftops. She looked at the clock and noted that everyone else won't be waking up in a bout an hour. Everyone always seem to sleep in during the summer. Ranma-kun's so nice, she suddenly thought. And he has such an exciting life. I wonder what it would be like if I was engaged to him in the first place. She blushed. Better no think of that now. "Oh my! I left the pots on too long!" She continued cooking breakfast for the rest of the family, occasionally fantasizing about certain things or a certain person.  
  
~*~  
"So why did Michiru calls us early this morning to have a meeting?" Usagi yawned loudly.  
  
"I dunno, I remember she said something about Hotaru. I wonder what happened?" Minako yawned too. "And I am so sleepy. I watched this really romantic movie late last night. It was about this guy who...."  
  
"Why does this have to happen today? Grandpa said that some guy is going to come here today to find a place to stay." Rei grumbled. This got everyone's attention.  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?  
  
"...." This coming from Ami, who was engrossed in her computer.  
  
"I've never met him, so how should I know? I just wanted today all by myself." Rei took in what she just said. "I mean! I just wanted to have the day to show him around Juuban. He's going to Tokyo University and...."  
  
"Is that all you guys ever think about?" They turned to the doorway to see Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, who looks like she's been crying.  
  
"What happened to Hotaru?" Usagi asked worriedly. To everyone's surprise, Setsuna actually walked in the door, instead of the usual teleporting behind Usagi. Now everyone knew something was definitely off. They found places to sit, while Setsuna stood.  
  
"Hotaru remembered something important from the past." She emphasized on 'past', so everyone knew she was talking about the Silver Millennium.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
~*~  
"Hikawa Shrine, Hikawa Shrine....Man I feel like Ryoga." Ranma was walking down some street in Juuban. "Hey!' He walked over to some guy. "Do you know where the Hikawa Shrine is?"  
  
The man nodded and pointed down the street where there was a sign reading: Hikawa Shrine, where we have the best good luck charms! Ranma sweatdropped, thanked the man and went on his way. He walked up the steps, getting lost in his thoughts.  
  
This place looks good, and it's not that far from the University. It's only ten miles away. I heard from Hino-san that he has a granddaughter 'bout my age. He laughed. At least I know for sure that she's not engaged to me. On that phone call, from a very secluded place, mind you, a couple days, he spent over half of it making sure that Hino-san never heard the name 'Saotome' or the word 'engagement' before. He reached the top and saw no one around. He walked into the shrine and extended his aura out, trying to find where everyone was. He found a group of people in a room not far from where he was standing so he headed there.  
  
~*~  
"Hotaru had a brother? How come she doesn't remember him until now? And we never heard of him?" Ami asked wildly, which was very uncharacteristic of her.  
  
"...." Setsuna had told them what has happened last night, but did not tell them exactly what dream she had. She used to have those nightmares for several millennia of her lover dying to save them. "I don't know why this is happening now. But something big should happen soon."  
  
"But what about the 'Calm'?! There shouldn't be anything happening for a long time!" Minako whined.  
  
"Raishin was never one who could stay still for a minute. There was so much chaos surrounding him that even the Time Gates could not even see him. I suspect that at the very moment, all of the timelines are splitting into the thousands." Everyone gasped while Setsuna just calmly sipped her tea.  
  
"What...about Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
  
"It is not a definite anymore." She replied calmly. True, she had been worried at first, but her desire to see her love once more practically shattered any emotional barrier she had. Crystal Tokyo would always be in her interest, she _did_ spend thousands of years of 'tweaking' to reach it after all.  
  
"How could you say that! What will happen now?!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"...." She couldn't answer that. Partly because she really doesn't know and she doesn't know how to express her feelings on the matter.  
  
"Don't talk to Setsuna like that! Do you know how hard it was to see Raishin die right before our eyes!? And now he might be back, and we should be looking for him!" Everyone looked at the youngest senshi worriedly. She never acted like this before. She continued anyway. "He was...very important, possibly more so, to her than to me. But he cared for both of us equally, and we would do anything to have that feeling again!" The two had talked earlier that morning about him, wanting to know how the other thought about the reawakened memory.  
  
~^~  
"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru had just woken up and went straight to Setsuna's room.  
  
"I take it you have some questions?" She didn't really need an answer to know what she was going to ask.  
  
"Y-yes. W...why?" She asked, voice broken. Setsuna went over to hold the young girl.   
Hotaru had a final growth spurt a couple months past and is fifteen now. She is beautiful, from her slightly longer black hair to her innocent purple eyes. She held the girl protectively, so that she would know that she wasn't alone in the emotional department.  
  
"Your brother...loved us very much. He would do anything for us." Setsuna was close to crying too, but she won't, not now. She had cried all of her tears away a long time ago, but the ache is still there.  
  
"Was he ever reincarnated?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I honestly don't know, and I couldn't find out either. Your brother was probably one of the few people who has so much chaos surrounding him that the Time Gates can never find him."  
  
Hotaru sobbed a little, then gave a sigh. "I wish that he was. I miss him so much...."  
  
"So do I, so do I...." Setsuna held onto her harder.  
  
~^~  
"That's so sad. I wish you would be able to see your brother again someday." Makoto reassured the younger senshi.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too." Hotaru said.  
  
"Guys! There's a major power source and two weaker signals right here in the shrine!" Ami shouted as her computer emitted rapid emergency beeping.   
  
"What?!" Eight voices shouted, including Setsuna's, who was totally caught by surprise. They immediately transformed and ran outside, only to stop to see what was unfolding before them.  
  
~*~  
Ranma had was just a couple steps away from the room when he felt an energy source coming out of nowhere. He turned and was greeted with the sight of two ten feet tall demonic beings. One of them was a sickly green in color, with bits of skin covered by rocks. It has the face of a squashed up, demented horse. The other was more brown with branches (?) coming out of its skin. This one (thankfully) had holes inside a bark like head that resembled eyes and mouth. He groaned, but walked over anyway. From what he sensed, these demons are low on the power scale. Stupid Happosai. Probably mixed up yet another scroll. By now, he was a couple feet away from the two. He also sensed a faint weird energy surrounding them, but couldn't recognize it. "What is it now?" He said exasperatedly. The two demons looked at each other, wondering why this human would dare come right up to them.  
  
"You human dare question us?!" The green one spoke. It's voice was rather deep.  
  
"Die now!" The brown one shouted in a raspy voice.  
  
Ranma sighed. Just my luck, first place and two demons there to fight. There must be a kami out there messing with my life. -One could hear a faint sneeze from very far away.- He saw that both of the demons are rushing him now. Sloppy, he thought as he backflipped over the first punch. He sidestepped the other one's branch and countered by chopping it off with his hand. He heard it scream. Now why would a demon scream about losing a branch? The green one let loose a barrage of rocks. Ranma either blocked or dodged all of the debris that varied between a baseball size to small boulders. To him, those sizes doesn't matter. He wasn't really paying attention to the fight. He could take demons this weak in his sleep. "Alright, which one of you wanna die first?" As much as he hated killing, as it goes against the way of a martial artist, he had no problem with threatening them with it. Of course, he's not really going to kill them. Maybe banish it for a couple thousand years or beat within an inch of its life, but not kill, even if it was a demon.  
  
Both demons were worried, this human wasn't even taking them seriously and he was threatening to kill them? This was not good. They may be stupid...and they still are; they pushed on their attacks. "Die!"  
  
~*~  
"What is going on?!" Uranus all but shouted at no one in particular. They had come out here expecting a big monster or three to pound on. But instead, they have this guy, who is single-handedly defeating them.  
  
"Who's that guy? Is he on our side?" Venus asked with hearts in her eyes. This was a usual occurrence whenever she sees a 'hunk'.  
  
"My computer says that he has a very high unknown energy level." Some beeping could be heard. Mercury gasped. "There's an error! My computer can't even correctly gauge his power level!"  
  
"What?!" The others shouted.  
  
~*~  
"What?!"  
  
Ranma turned his head to see who shouted. Nine sailor-suited girls. Oh...kay...this is getting weird. Unfortunately, the brown demon took this chance to whack him across the yard with a log. As he flew by, he vaguely recognized two of them. When he connected with the stone wall, he was surprised at the demon's strength as the wall he that he hit completely collapsed. He got up and shook himself. There were a few scratches on his self, but his blue shirt was ripped in the back. This was a bad omen for the two demons.  
  
"That's it!" His aura flared up around him. Everyone who had their attention on him gasped. "That...was my favorite shirt!" A few sweatdrops. "Kasumi gave that to me for my birthday present!" He always took great care on whatever Kasumi gave him. Now that this happened, he wouldn't hesitate to beat them within a millimeter of their miserable lives. His aura condensed into both of his palms. "You're gonna pay for that! Mouko Takabisha Double!" From each of his hands, the golden sphere of ki, at least two feet in diameter, shot forward to hit each of the demons right in their chests, knocking them out instantly. Ranma's aura dissipated as he forced himself to calm down. He chuckled to himself. "I guess I used a little too much energy." Then he felt several pairs of eyes looking at him, no doubt the girls dressed in fukus. He turned to them, smiling and tugging at the base of his pigtail. "Hi! I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this."  
  
~*~  
They could only continue to watch in shock as this guy powered up and shot two balls of energy at the demons.  
  
"Mer...Mercury?" Makoto asked shakily. "Is that guy human?"  
  
Mercury was hard-pressed for words. Her computer indicated that he is all human, but that was it. All other scans she had on this guy had errors and had crashed most of her computer's functions. "Y-yes. But that's it. He's just human. Pluto?" She looked at the eldest Senshi, wanting to ask what she thought, but saw her gasping and pointing at the guy. When she looked at everyone else, she saw Saturn doing the same thing. "Saturn?" She heard the guy chuckle and had her eyes focused on him again.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this."  
  
They facefaulted, well except Pluto and Saturn, who were still out of it. Mars, not one for patience, stood up and shouted at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Now was Ranma's turn to sweatdrop. "Uh...I said that my name is Ranma Saotome. Hey!" Ranma remembered what Hino-san's description of his grand-daughter was. Long black hair, about yay tall, has the temper of a pissed off bull. Yup this matches this one. "Aren't you Rei Hino, Hino-san's grand-daughter? Man, you have to put up some better wards up, I don't know how that portal got open here, but I could help you make some new wards. I think I remember a few for minor demons...."  
  
Silence grabbed all of the senshi as Ranma mumbled on about some spell he learned a couple months ago. "Uh...excuse me, but I am Sailor Mars. I don't know who this Rei Hino is."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma scratched his head. "Are you guys playing some kind of game? I know a couple of people who do that magical girl kind of stuff, so you don't have to hide anything." Once again, silence.  
  
"Rai...Raishin?" A small voice said.  
  
Ranma turned to the youngest of the group. She had medium length black hair and big purple eyes. She also has a very innocent look on her pretty face, which is betrayed by the sheer amount of surprise on her face. He seems to recognize her from somewhere, and the name she said also felt familiar too. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" He pointed at her.  
  
The little girl almost felt like crying. Here was someone who could possibly be her big brother and he couldn't even remember her. Pluto stepped in to talk. "Do you...remember us, Raishin?" The other girls turned to look at her. They could've screamed when they saw faint signs of tears on her face if they weren't in shock already.  
  
Ranma scratched his head again, obviously thinking hard. He didn't know how they would take this next part, but thank the kami that he can still stick his foot in his mouth. "I think I had a dream about you two last night. All I remember was two cute girls that looked like you two fighting on some moon. I don't know where I saw you before though." Then he remember what he had just said. Uh oh, they're gonna think I'm a pervert, no crazy pervert at that, right about now. He waited for the mallet that never came. Instead, it was the one other thing that he can never seem to dodge.  
  
"Oniisan!" ^Glomp^  
  
"Raishin!" ^Double Glomp^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors notes:  
(1) Yup, I'm gonna be making up some moves for various techniques for some. The reason? Just because.  
  
Yes this is a Ranma/Setsuna/Kasumi matchup. Why? I just felt like having an older girl fetish.  
  
Some of the characters may be OOC, and some may be way Into Character, otherwise, it shouldn't change much.  
  
Remember, Ranma's been training a lot more than before and he's a little more mature after being in constant presence with Kasumi. I'll explain that little quip about his intelligence in later chapters.  
  
As you can see, this Ranma has trouble killing, even with demons and such. I don't know if he ever did in the canon, but I'm just gonna write it out like this. So you just gonna know his 'no killing' rule would get him into some frustrating predicaments.  
  
Love it? Hate it?  
Email me what ya think.  
GenesisCrystalz@aol.com  
  
-Remember, Ranma+Anyone besides Akane= A good read.- 


	2. Of Fiances and Memories

The Silence Guardian's Rebirth  
A Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon Crossover  
By Tenachi  
--------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of other people who has their hands on the stock.  
Sailormoon belongs to somebody that's not me.  
Some things will be a little off, but trust me, everything should be logical...I hope. If not, take lessons from Kuno on how to be delusional and bend this fic to your own demented world. (Not like that's a bad thing, I've done it myself. ^_^)  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter one: Another fiance and memories returned  
  
"Oneechan? Where's Ranma?" Akane asked as she walked into the dining room. The cute-looking girl was wearing a yellow gi and was looking particularly angry at the moment. She had gone out to the dojo where he slept to give him his proper punishment for insulting her cooking yesterday, and there wasn't anyone there for her to throw a bucket of water at.  
  
Kasumi had just finished setting the table for breakfast. "He's out for the day, Akane-chan. He won't be back until the afternoon, I think." She answered cheerfully.  
  
Akane growled. "That jerk! I bet he's already out there hanging onto his other fiancées!"  
  
Kasumi's smile faltered a bit before returning to its usual state. "I'm sure he's not doing that. He must be out looking for something." Why am I starting to feel so protective of him? I wasn't this much so before.  
  
"Yeah! Looking where he could hide out with those two bimbos of his! I can't believe I'm engaged to a jerk like him!" Akane continued on her ramblings about the pigtailed youth, most not so good.  
  
"Geez, Akane. One would think you were possessive of him." Nabiki said as she walked in to the room. This being summer, she still had on her tank top and really short shorts. Also, Akane's began to gesticulate wildly, as to show what she would do when Ranma gets home. "I wonder how he got this past me." She began to tap her chin thoughtfully. "It makes me think that he planned all of this." Somehow, Akane got more violent.  
  
"When I see him, or Ukyo, or that Chinese floozy, I'll...." Well speak of the devil. The side wall crashed in, revealing the aforementioned Chinese 'floozy'. The purple haired girl was wearing one of her usual skimpy dresses with a container full of hot ramen in one hand, and a bonbori in the other.  
  
"Where Ranma go? He not there when Shampoo went to give him breakfast. Did Violent Girl chase him off again?" She spoke cheerfully.  
  
"Why you! Where do you come in to ask where Ranma is?! I should be asking you the...." Once again, 'Violent Girl' was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, is Ranchan here? I brought him a new okonomiyaki batch to try." The chestnut haired okonomiyaki chef walked into view through the newly created doorway. She was dressed in her usual okonomiyaki vendor outfit with her bandoleer filled with mini spatulas and the huge one on the back. She too, had a container, though wider, filled with food, okonomiyaki in fact.  
  
"Aiyah, why Spatula Girl here? Airen only eat Shampoo ramen!" Shampoo cast an angry glance at the other chef.  
  
"Nuh uh, sug'. My Ranchan loves my okonomiyaki, even if he's not engaged to me anymore! He's not going to eat your drugged up bowl of soup so that you can drag my best friend back to China!"  
  
"Is not drugged!"  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Great, Kodachi joined in the mix. As did Akane when they said something about her food being toxic enough to burn through steel.  
  
The adults that just came down, took one look and shrugged as they began eating. Nabiki too ignored them, having literally tons of practice at this. And Kasumi's eyebrow twitched at every statement they said about their food being the best. And she didn't know why herself.  
  
~*~  
Ranma staggered back from the combined force from the two glomps. This is way stronger than any of Shampoo's! Waitasecond, why are they glomping me? His mind switched to emergency mode.  
  
EMERGENCY MODE ACTIVATED:  
SITUATION: AMAZON TYPE GLOMP  
OPPONENT: TWO UNKNOWN GIRLS/WOMEN  
REASON: UNKNOWN  
WITNESS/ES: STRANGERS  
AKANE: NO  
SUGGESTION?: (Y/N)  
_ (Y) _  
ACTION: FAINT....IMMEDIATELY!!!  
  
And Ranma did promptly that.  
  
~*~  
"Is he going to be alright?" Hotaru asked worriedly. He had fainted just over a half hour ago in her and Setsuna's arms, much to their embarrassment, _a lot_ of embarrassment. They had been talking about what they should do with him for a while. They decided to not reveal their identities until they were sure that he was really who they thought he was, _and_ that they (hint, Hotaru and Setsuna) should control themselves. She and Setsuna reluctantly agreed despite that they could feel it in themselves that it was him. Right now, Ami was monitoring him to see if anything was wrong.  
  
Ami sighed. She had been asking that question for the past half hour. Though she was incredibly patient, she still had her limits, how about answering a question that was asked at least five times a minute? "Yes, Hotaru-chan. He's fine. All we have to do is wait until he wakes up. He only fainted from shock." Shock from what? Having two incredibly beautiful women draped all over him, or by the force involved that was hard enough to crush rocks? She needed an aspirin. He said his name was Ranma Saotome. She knew she heard this name somewhere before. But most importantly on her mind, how did he do what he did?! Maybe a bottle of aspirins could work. Even her computer cannot scan him without encountering an error whenever she went outside of checking his health. This was annoying her to no end. The Mercury Computer should be the best of the best and it was not getting any answers. A trip to the drug store is in place soon.  
  
The others were having the time of their lives. For the first time for everyone, they finally had something on Setsuna! The unemotional senshi, the calm senshi, and a whole bunch of other titles, lost all control over a boy! Well, a cute guy actually, but that's besides the point. Setsuna even has the decency to blush! Under normal circumstances, this would've caused them to panic and scream 'It's the end of the world!', but now, it was too funny to even consider. Usagi spoke up again, saying the same thing everyone had in their minds for the last half hour. "Soo, Setsuna, what was it like to hang all over a body like that? All those muscles, that cute little face and he probably has a really big...."  
"Excuse me, Princess, I...um...have other matters to attend. I'll speak with all of you later." Setsuna interrupted quite on time and quickly teleported away, really, really quickly with a heavy blush decorating her face.  
  
"Oh darn. I guess we won't be able to tease her until next time." Usagi and the others, besides Hotaru, who was really blushing, sighed. Usagi continued. "Soo, Hotaru-chan...."  
  
"Don't you even go there!" Hotaru yelled out. Her blush was threatening to swallow her whole.  
  
A little off to the side. "That guy's a hunk!" Minako whispered to Makoto.  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe Setsuna could get someone like that!" She whispered back.  
  
"Wait, do you think it's actually him?"  
  
"Dunno, but they said that until we're sure, we should act like he was just another boy."  
  
"Yeah, which means...."  
  
"MAKOTO AND MINAKO'S OPERATION: HUNK CATCHER!" Everyone sweatdropped at the very, very embarrassing sight of the two, who were out of it. A groan caught their attention though.  
  
~*~  
Oh jeezes. Less than an hour here and I probably got two more fiancées, wait, make that two fiancées and two more admirers. Wonder what he traded me for them. They do look kind of nice though. I wonder where have I seen Setsuna, I think, before? Ranma had been awake the entire time, he only pretended to be still unconscious, which he had plenty of practice with. He heard just about everything they said. Senshi? Man, I've really gotten into a mess now. What did I do to get involved with them? He saw them on the news a couple of times. Apparently, they were some super heroines that fight against demons and such. Although he couldn't see how, what with them wearing those ridiculous costumes.   
  
Well, it can't be too bad, the youngest one kept calling him 'oniisan', which while annoying, he found that he had no problems with her calling him that. The senshi wanted to keep him out of the dark of who they were until they knew who he was. What's this about me having a past life? Deciding that he should just play along until he knew what was going on he got up, even though not satisfied with the very little answers he got.  
  
"What happened?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Nothing really, you just collapsed and we brought you in here." Ami answered.  
  
"What happened to those two demons?" Ranma asked with a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Well...the senshi took care of it. They're gone now though." Ami answered again.  
  
"Oh, alright. The senshi, huh? So who's who here?"  
  
"I can answer that!" Usagi chirped in. "I'm Usagi. That's Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru." She said while pointing at the respective person. "Say, how did you do all of that out there?"  
  
"Wha'? Oh you mean the fighting. I am the best martial artist in the world after all!" He gained Makoto and Haruka's interest now.  
  
"Yes, but how did you do all of that?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh, that was nuthin. Just ki manipulation and all that." He has gotten Rei's interest.  
  
"No one could have that much ki! It's not possible!" Rei had been a shrine maiden for a long time and she used ki to look into the Sacred Fire. And even then she used only a fraction of what he did today. Wait, what if he's a youma who stole all of that life energy? Her eyes narrowed, as did some others.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. Jeez, these girls aren't really keeping their secret identities that secret. Probably think I'm a demon too. He sighed, and they tensed. "Well, tell you guys what. I'm not demon, youma, energy stealing monster, spirit...." He continued for several minutes listing off the names of anything 'evil' that he knew of, which was for him, plenty. "Oh, and did I tell you guys I'm from Nerima?" The girls had a shocked look on their faces.  
  
"Ne...rima?" Makoto said shakily. "Not even I go near there."  
  
"I have a cousin there. He said it was all freaky and stuff. Something about super human martial artists that fight every minute of the day. He still has nightmares about the principal there." Minako pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, the guy's a creep. Anyway, I'm here for a room?" After a short facefaulting from everyone present, they ignored the oblivious look on his face for changing the subject and let Rei deal with him, or rather, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru. If he wasn't going to talk about anything considered senshi-related, they weren't either.  
  
~*~  
Ranma roof hopped a fast as he could away from the temple. He got the room, but he couldn't stay there for a minute longer if the brown haired girl and the blonde don't stop touching him at various body parts. Hotaru kept acting very sweet to him, something he didn't mind, but the nagging thought of what lies ahead at home kept him from enjoying it. She somehow persuaded him to spend some time with her tomorrow. But he also kept wondering about Setsuna. He had some questions to ask her, but was disappointed when he found out that she left just before he woke up.  
  
He would be reaching home just in time for lunch, and no doubt everyone's gonna have their attention on him. He sped on, not realizing how much faster he was going than he usually does.  
  
He reached the back of the Tendo home and walked into the kitchen. He extended his aura again as he had at the temple and found that the fathers were playing shogi on the front porch, and Kasumi was right in front of him, who didn't seem to notice him yet. Nobody else was home at the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
What is wrong with me? I never felt this way before. I know I like Ranma-kun, but not too much. Or is it? Another voice popped up. What? No, he is Akane's fiance. Well, the Tendo-Saotome pledge agreed on the two families, not a specific person.... The other voice trailed off. Kasumi shook her head. I'm talking to myself, how silly of me. Kasumi paused in her cooking. She was only halfway there and everyone would be here soon. Auntie Nodoka was out for a walk. Father and Uncle were out front. Akane is out playing with her friends, and Nabiki said she'll be back for lunch. When is Ranma-kun coming back? She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the greeting from right next to her at first.  
  
"Tadaima, Kasumi-chan! Need any help?" Ranma smiled at her.  
  
She felt her heart racing. Was it from the surprise? Or was it because of his smile? She pushed those thoughts away as she gave him one of her own smiles. "That's alright, Ranma-kun, I can manage." Please help, please help. Wait, why am I pleading? Because you want him to be close. The other voice answered again.  
  
"But with me, you can manage easier. I'll work with the vegetables." He took a knife from the rack and washed it before gathering the vegetables the were already laid out for the meal.  
  
Yes! "Thank you, Ranma-kun! So how was your day?" She continued in her work, but was always distracted by Ranma when he began bringing martial arts into play. Those displays were always so interesting.  
  
"It went okay, I guess." Well, it's not exactly a lie. Compared to a regular day here, Juuban was relatively boring. "I got the place and Rei said that I can move in anytime."  
  
Her eyes narrowed very slightly. "And who's Rei? Is she one of your friends?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
Ranma was totally oblivious to her aura tone, which suggested something different than what she just said. "Rei's Hino-san's granddaughter. She's the shrine maiden. I also met some of her friends there too. They're all really nice." He deftly tossed the vegetables into a pot.  
  
"That's nice Ranma." She tasted the soup and added some more flavoring to it. "Was there anything interesting?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, two demons somehow got out there."  
  
"Oh my! Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"Nah, I got them before the Sailor Senshi showed up."  
  
Sailor Senshi, the name stuck with her, lingering for a moment before she replied. "You didn't do anything funny with them did you?" She teased as she pointed a ladle at him. Where did that come from?!  
  
The same thought went by Ranma as he jumped back and knocked over a glass of water on himself. "Kasumi?"  
  
She saw the look on his face and laughed lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ranma-kun. I was just teasing. I didn't know what came over me." She helped him up. "You did do nothing with them, right?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Y-yeah. They were gone by the time everything was over. Umm...soup's done." She walked over and took over Kasumi's pot. There was something different about Kasumi. It wasn't bad, but it was just unexpected. She looked over to her and saw Kasumi smiling at her while she finished on the other portions of lunch. That smile lit her face up also. There was definitely something different. But whatever it was, it was something that Ranma could easily like.  
  
~*~  
"Who's in the kitchen with Kasumi?" Akane asked. The two sisters had just gotten home.  
  
"Probably just Auntie." Nabiki replied. Two really girlish laughs came from the kitchen. "Or maybe not." Just when the two Tendo sisters were about to get up, Kasumi walked in with Onna Ranma with an apron in tow. Kasumi only had two dishes in her hands, while Ranma had dishes, bowls and utensils somehow balanced all over her body.  
  
"Hey, what's up." Ranma just said cheerfully. Kasumi had finished putting down her share of dishes and tried to get some off of Ranma.  
  
"Where...have...you...been?!" Akane was already glowing and the temperature dropped a couple of degrees.  
  
Ranma cocked her head to the side. "In the kitchen? I was helping Kasumi with lunch."  
  
"Where were you in the morning?!" She practically screamed.  
  
"Why would you wanna know you kawaiikune tomboy." She retorted calmly. Frankly, these one sided accusations had started to get boring a really long time ago.  
  
"RANMA!!!" Akane had her mallet out, and ready to deck her.  
  
*Swish*  
  
Everyone stared in shock. The adults were also here by now too. How did Ranma avoid Mallet-sama, with stuff on her own body no less?  
  
"Hey! I have food on me!" Ranma retorted. She put the food down while everyone save Kasumi and Nodoka were still out of it. She wiped her hands with the apron. "Just let me go change before I eat." She tried to walk out until Akane snapped and was on her again.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
*Crack*  
  
The mallet stayed on Onna Ranma's head for about a second before splintering. Everyone just gasped and there was one 'Oh my!'.  
  
Onna Ranma put a hand through her hair and sighed. "It's gonna be a pain to get all of these splinters out." She managed to get some of the larger pieces out before starting again towards the bathroom again.  
  
"Son, where were you this morning?" Ack, mom.  
  
"Ano...." She rubbed the back of her head. Oh well, might as well tell them now, she can't keep it away from Nabiki any longer than it is. "I was just out lookin' for a place to live while I went to T.U." The reactions varied.  
  
Nabiki, THAT, I did not see coming. Ranma planning ahead?  
Kasumi, is this a wise idea to tell them now?  
Akane, _liar_. You were cavorting with your other fiancées.  
Nodoka, my son's so manly to live on his own! Wait, what about Akane?  
Soun, wahh, he's leaving us forever!  
Genma, ungrateful boy! After all this time, he's just gonna run away! What about my retirement?!  
  
Well, some of them voiced their thoughts.  
  
"How could you, you insolent boy?! The engagement must be fulfilled!" Genma yelled at him.  
  
"Yes son, what are you going to do about your engagement?" Nodoka asked politely while fingering her katana.  
  
"Wahh! He's leaving us!" The fountain turned on.  
  
"Liar, you were just out being a pervert like you always are! Probably just out there with Happosai while you're at it. I swear, if I wasn't around, you can't keep your hands off of anyone!" Akane yelled.  
  
Through all of this, Ranma and Kasumi stood silent until one of them spoke up. "I only said that I was looking for a place to live, jeez, you guys make as if everything I do is bad."  
  
"That's right." Kasumi quipped in quietly, but everyone heard her.  
  
"Kasumi! How could you take his side! He's a pervert!" Akane again.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off!" Everyone's attention turned to Onna Ranma again. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me. All I said was looking and place and you guys would go nuts."  
  
"How can we not? I don't even trust you out there by yourself!" This hit Ranma hard. He had been by her for about three years, protecting and saving her all the time and remained faithful to her, despite the obvious differences, all because of honor.  
  
She doesn't trust me? Why? Then her thoughts became angry. "I can't believe I'm engaged to you! You don't even trust me!"  
  
"Damn right! You never gave me a reason to!" Akane huffed.  
  
Oh my, this is going to get messy. Kasumi thought.  
  
Forget honor! Akane is _not_ worth this! "Then this engagement is off! Ya hear me?!" Everyone became silent. This shouldn't be happening. It usually starts with Ranma putting his foot in his mouth, then Akane gets mad and drops the engagement, then they get back together again. Ranma dropping it is a serious matter.  
  
"Boy! You must uphold the engagement!" Genma yelled out angrilly.  
  
"Son, that is not very honorable. You must fulfill the engagement." Nodoka said disapprovingly.   
  
"How could you hurt my baby girl like that!" Soun went from fountain to Demon Head mode. Surprisingly, Onna Ranma wasn't even effected, she just stared him down.  
  
"She only hurts herself. I'm not putting up with this anymore. Why can't I get engaged to someone I would actually want? Like Kasumi?" Onna Ranma started to turn to leave before everything she said came back to her. "Uh....I didn't mean it like that!" She turned frantic.  
  
Oh...my. Did Ranma just say that? Kasumi could feel herself blushing. And everyone's else's reaction was very different as well.  
  
Soun got out of the Demon Head and looked thoughtful. "You know, Saotome, that's not a bad idea. Even with the trouble Ranma brings, he'll be able to protect her, he's strong enough, especially after that bird guy."  
  
"Yes, Tendo. Indeed it is. I mean, Kasumi's much nicer, a much better cook and...." Genma pitched in. After all, he was afraid something like this would happen, so he prepared this line carefully months ago.  
  
"A very good housewife. Very well. Son, I approve of your choice. You may take Kasumi as your fiance." All three adults nodded grandly before one promptly started vacuuming the food again, the other opening a big bottle of sake, and the last eating at a proper pace.  
  
Akane just stood there, mouth agape for a moment before falling back to the ground, the shock too much for her. Nabiki was also in a similar state, except that she is still conscious. How the hell did this get by me? Kasumi? When did they get together? Waitaminute, what bout all the time those two had been spending together.... Then a stray thought struck her. Ranma...you hurt my sister and now you're taking advantage of my other one?! I'll make your life an even worse hell for what you did. I'll....  
  
"I'll accept! I'd be happy to be engaged to you, Ranma-kun!" Kasumi exclaimed cheerfully, no doubt she's very joyous with the event. Her smile went up even more and almost everyone was blinded by the effect. Everyone turned to her and then both Onna Ranma and Nabiki joined Akane on the floor.  
  
~*~  
Why Kami-sama, why me? Ranma was on the Dojo roof, watching the stars like he always does every night. The afternoon had been a pain. After the three had woke up, Akane just walked up to her room, trying to think if everything that happened was real. Nabiki did likewise. Ranma ran out to the dojo before anyone could question him, especially Kasumi, and did katas well into the night. The two fathers had went bar hopping, and Nodoka went along to supervise, to be the designated 'driver', or carrier in this case, of course. Kasumi went to finish her chores after making sure that Ranma was comfortable while he was unconscious. Now came the big question again. Why me?....  
  
Okay, let's get things straight. What has happened today. Had a weird dream, happens all the time now. Got to Hino's Shrine, nothing unusual. Two demons, feh, the usual. Sailor Senshi, unexpected, but okay. Get home and get engaged to Kasumi?! This was not in my schedule. He groaned to himself. I like Kasumi and all, but....wait since when did I like Kasumi in that way? Ranma quickly re-evaluated his feelings for the eldest Tendo sister. Sure enough, there was something there. When was I ever attracted to Kasumi? The sound of a ladder being propped up against the side of the roof disturbed his thoughts. When he saw who it was, he had to suppress his gasp.  
  
Kasumi stood near the edge, with the full moon behind her, illuminating her in a beautiful light. She had a smile on her face that was unlike any he ever saw before. She was holding a tray of what could only be food in her hands, which to him, accentuate her presence even more. She swiftly walked over to the still mesmerized Ranma. "Hello, Ranma-kun. We missed you at dinner."  
  
Ranma shook himself when he realized that she was talking to him. Most of his thoughts were pushed away for later. "Oh, I was just busy training. Hehe, you know how it is."  
  
Kasumi pouted a bit. "That's alright Ranma-kun, I brought some food up for you."  
  
Ranma's face lightened up at the mention of food. "Thanks Kasumi-chan! Your food's always the best!" He proceeded to eat.  
  
Kasumi brightened a little at the compliment. For some reason, ever since she woke up this morning, she began feeling a little different. It was like waking up from a dream and finding yourself in another. She started acting a little different, but it was so subtle that only she could feel it. She began acting out of her usual personality, like she had this morning. She felt like she wanted to join in the 'who's food Ranma would like most' contest. And Ranma himself. She had to admit to herself. She had began to be attracted to him a while ago, but didn't say anything because of her sister. She suppressed it so much that now, she felt like grabbing him and passionately kiss him for all it's worth. It was hard restraining it, but at least now she had a reason to. She was _engaged_ to him after all. But, she had to hold those feelings back. She knows how pushing him would go against you. "Ranma-kun?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Hmm?" He paused through eating. He was hungry after all, he missed dinner. He quickly swallowed. "Yes, Kasumi-chan?"  
  
"Ranma-kun, answer me truthfully." She paused, thinking, might as well ask him early on. "What do you think about me," She waved her hands, indicating herself, "being engaged to you." She tapped his nose, giggling softly at his reaction, which was being flustered.  
  
Oh man, oh man.... What am I going to do? Inside, Ranma's mind was still in hyper drive. Out of all the scattered mumbo jumbo, one thought came through. I should tell her, she, more than anyone, should know how I feel about them. "I...uh...."  
  
"Yes?" She smiled, encouraging him to go on.  
  
"Really...do...uh...." Ranma trailed off.  
  
This is going to get out of hand. Kasumi so desperately wanted to sigh at the sight. But she held up. "Really do what, Ranma-kun?"  
  
It's that smile again....Oh jeez. I'll just tell her now. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I really do like you, Kasumi-chan. But I don't want anything bad to happen to you since I do. You know how the Amazons are like. They're not gonna take this lightly. They might not hurt you, but I wouldn't put it past the Old Ghoul to ensure that Shampoo would get her way. I know Ucchan'd be okay with this. Then there's anyone else who's out to kill me and would try to get to me through you. I just...care about you too much to bring you to the front lines." He finished and he visibly relaxed after getting most of what was worrying him out.  
  
He just wants to keep me safe. That's so sweet of him. "That's alright, Ranma-kun. I'll be fine."  
  
"Nani?! But I won't be there every time something happens!" He tried to argue. "Even I know that. I...." Kasumi silenced him with her hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ranma-kun. I'm sure that if anything happens to us, we'll face it together. It'll be alright." Inside both of their thoughts for just a second, they thought, 'where have I heard that before?'.  
  
Ranma sighed in defeat. "Alright Kasumi-chan." He smiled at her. "Then I guess I should work double time in keeping you safe. Who knows how many princes are gonna come after someone so beautiful as you." They both laughed. One reason was that how ridiculous it had sounded. The other was that Ranma didn't even notice how he had complimented her in such an intimate manner. After a while, Ranma had finished eating, which is not that long, and Kasumi moved to sit next to Ranma.  
  
"It really is beautiful...."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked confused.  
  
Kasumi smiled at his expression. "The sky. I guess I never paid much attention to it before."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Should we get back in? It's pretty late."  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "Can I stay out here, with you?" She had moved close to him, just barely touching each other.  
  
Ranma didn't know how to reply. He couldn't say no. It was Kasumi for crying out loud. "Uh, sure." He was completely surprised when Kasumi rested her head on his shoulder, leaning onto him. Strangely, he didn't feel uncomfortable. He found himself relaxing with her. They continued watching the stars without talking until they gradually fell asleep, with Kasumi resting herself on Ranma like a pillow.  
  
~|~  
  
There was nothing here. Everywhere. There was only darkness. What was in here?  
  
"Where am I?" His voice echoed throughout the empty landscape. There was no answer. He tried to move. He could feel his limbs moving, but if they actually were, his eyes cannot see anything. He got angry, which was easily understandable. "Where the hell am I now?!" He unknowingly copied a certain lost boy. There was a flicker of light in a distance. He turned, well tried to turn, to it. The flicker became brighter and then it became large enough to engulf him.  
  
He got up from the floor where he had been deposited. Where am I now? He opened his eyes and saw something like a the inside of a palace. Nani?! He looked around some more and heard some voices across the room. Shrugging, he walked towards it.  
  
"....doesn't deserve to be placed with this burden. She's still only four years old!" A short, black haired lady dressed in an elegant purple gown was talking with another woman.  
  
"I also agree. But I cannot do anything about it. She was chosen by her own destiny. We cannot change that." The regal woman, whose silvery blonde hair was done in two ponytails, had a crown, and dressed in a silvery white gown, responded.  
  
The other woman visibly deflated at this. "Is there anything we can do so that she won't grow up only to be hated and feared by everyone?"  
  
Who are they talking about? Ranma thought. He had tried speaking, but no words came out. He also tried moving around to see if they could see him, apparently they could not. And what did she say about someone four years old?!  
  
While the two continued to talk about how the people would be afraid and such of this person, said girl walked into view. She looked somewhat like her mother and had glossy black hair that drifted a little below her shoulders. She was also wearing a miniature version of the woman's dress. She looked confused, as should any young child if they were in a situation like this.  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped. This was the one who everyone would fear? What could they be afraid of such a kawaii little kid? He snapped out of it as the black haired woman started as if to leave.  
  
"I will take my leave, your Highness. When I return, I hope you could find a suitable trainer for her."  
  
"Of course. I will summon you again when the time comes, Lady Azul." The queen stood up and left through one of the back corridors.  
  
"Follow me, Amaishu." Azul held a hand out to the little girl as she came to her and they walked out through the big double doors. When they all left, a figure in the shadows caught Ranma's eyes.  
  
"I felt sorry for that little girl. She was to become the avatar of the Silence, and many people fear those who are chosen." The figure turned out to be a guy about fourteen years old dressed in a plain white tunic and pants.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma blinked, momentarily surprised that he could talk again. "What is going on?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough." The boy turned around to walk away.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Ranma started towards him, but then finding himself falling forward.  
Ite, why do I always end up on the floors? He looked around, it was the same, except now, there were louder voices. Accepting for now that it was like before, he got up and listened intently on what was going on.  
  
"I refuse to allow that...that thief anywhere near my daughter!" The woman who is Azul shouted at the queen.  
  
"Would you care to explain, Lady Azul?" The queen didn't blink at the outburst.  
  
"Several years ago, this thief," She spoke the words with obvious distaste, "tried to rob several precious items from the Royal Treasury of Saturn. We would have executed him at once if he had not escaped!"  
  
"He had told us of his past. It turns out that he was forced on that raid with the other bandits when they threatened to kill his parents when he was ten. He is now an orphan and one of my servants had the fortune of finding him and brought him to my attention. He has served this Palace well for years, and recently got accepted into the combat ranks. He now has the status of personal Royal Guardian. _ I _ even trust him with my life. Are you questioning my faith?"  
  
Azul's glare softened a bit. "No, my Queen Serenity. It was just a little hard to let go of that incident. But I still don't know how he, barely eighteen years of age, managed to obtain enough skill and status to even apply for the position."  
  
"At the age of fifteen, he took out an assassin targeting the Princess on one of his regular cleaning duties. After that, he was accepted in military training and rapidly rose through the ranks through various heroic actions. His skill with a blade and magic far exceeds anyone of his age." Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"He was the one who took out that templar three years ago?" Azul asked in disbelief. The Templars are an underground cult that strived to overthrow the peaceful government for their own purposes. Some were highly trained assassins, and to think a simple servant had taken one out was preposterous.   
  
Serenity smiled slightly. Many people had this reaction when they found out who exactly saved the Princess that time. "Yes, and he has proven himself time and time again in his capabilities."  
  
Azul could only nod at her answer and turned on her heels to face this 'warrior servant'. The ponytailed youth dressed in the armor reserved for the higher ranks. A white chestplate with the engraving of a yellow crescent on one side, shoulder plates with and attached black cape, and a sword in its scabbard on his side. "Your name is Raishin, is that correct?"  
  
He bowed respectfully. "Yes, Lady Saturn."  
  
"Why did you apply for this position?" She asked stiffly.  
  
"I do not like the way Sailor Saturn is treated. I wish to show her that there are some people who would not be afraid of her."  
  
Azul glare softened to the point where it did not count as a glare anymore. She had worked for the past four years to try and keep her daughter happy, which to no avail when she became old enough to notice that everyone was afraid of her and outwardly hated her. Nowadays, she would stay lock upped in her chambers to cry. Now here was a person, admittedly the last person she expected, who was trying to help her also. "Is that your true belief? Some would try and take advantage of the position that might be granted to you."  
  
Raishin turned a hard glare at her. "I am honorable. I would never take advantage of Sailor Saturn because of the position Queen Serenity may place on me. I owe her too much to betray that trust."  
  
Azul flinched slightly at the sight, but nonetheless she could see the sincerity in him. She turned back to the queen. "Very well, I accept this soldier."  
  
Serenity smiled. She knew Raishin was the best choice after all. "Raishin, stand forward." He did. "Recite your oath of Serenity."  
  
"Within me lies the trust of the Queen Serenity,  
Whom I have pledged eternal allegiance.  
I am General Raishin of the Royal Guardians.  
Protector of the House of Serenity,  
The people under her power,  
And enemy to their enemies.  
I will fight to the end to preserve her rule."  
  
"The role of the Silence Guardian; you are to train Sailor Saturn in any way you deem suitable, protect her from harm, and dispose of those who would try and claim her as their own weapon for evil intentions. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Then by the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, I grant you, Raishin, the power to become the Silence Guardian." The Silver Crystal flared bright until focusing its beam on Raishin, whose armor started to change colors, setting onto a soft purple. When it was done, the newly appointed Silence Guardian stood in all of his glory.  
  
That guy looked like me! Ranma thought. He had looked on this event and to say the least he was surprised. What does this have anything to do with me?  
  
"It has everything to do with you." Silence Guardian had turned to him.  
  
Ranma shook himself out of his thoughts. "What do you mean by that?" He retorted, not surprised that he could talk again.  
  
"I am you and you are me."  
  
"Huh?" Came the intelligent response.  
  
"I am a part of you and you are a part of me."  
  
"Wha'? This doesn't make sense ya' know."  
  
Silence Guardian was sorely tempted to sweatdrop or facefault, or both. "To make it short, you are the reincarnation of my spirit, Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Reincarnation? Feh, yeah right. I would have know about it by now. Just cuz' you look like me doesn't mean a thing." Well, a little.  
  
Silence Guardian just laughed. "Ranma Saotome, it does have some reason. Have you look at yourself recently? You are undergoing changes that were suppressed for years." He sighed. "It's changing extremely fast, making up for the lost time."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I mean is that you should have gained the abilities of my life sooner years ago."  
  
"Why would that happen?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Perhaps it is better for a fast approach." He walked over to Ranma to stand right in front of him. Ranma was still tense, ready to spring into action. "Pardon me for saying, but for someone so intelligent, you are really dense when it comes to certain things." He said with a smile.  
  
"Eh?" Silence Guardian took this chance to strike Ranma on the forehead. "Hey!" He couldn't say anything else since the entire world became white. Several scenes of his past life moved all around him. He watched several hundred scenes play out in a span of about a minute.  
The first time he met Amaishu as the Silence Guardian. She was so shy.  
Him and Amaishu training in the Palace on Omega.  
The first time he got Amaishu to call him big brother.  
Meeting with Setsuna for the first time. Apparently calling her old is a sensitive subject.  
And several others that showed key points in Raishin's life.  
  
~|~  
  
It's so comfortable here. She hugged her pillow tighter. Wait, when was her pillow so firm? She cracked open one eye and immediately noticed that she was not in her bed. She lifted her eyes higher until it met with Ranma's sleeping face. "Oh my!" She tried to jump up, but didn't notice that Ranma's arms were around her. She tripped out of his arms and stumbled backwards towards the edge, just about to fall over.  
  
~*~  
Ranma immediately opened his eyes when he sensed movement. He got up just in time to see Kasumi at the very edge of the roof. "Kasumi!" He jumped for her.  
  
~|~  
"Setsuna!" Raishin, Setsuna, and Amaishu were having a picnic at a private place near Saturn Palace, which was a small cliff. They have been arguing as usual until she was near the edge and lost her balance. She couldn't foresee this because of her close proximity with Raishin. She was just about to fall over the edge. He rushed towards her, but after seeing that she has already fallen over, he jumped over too. The cliff was not relatively high, so it can't hurt that much, right?  
  
He managed to hold onto her and turned around so that he would take the brunt of the fall. He grunted as his armor vibrated for a few seconds against his back. He helped Setsuna up to her feet. She wasn't really used to being this close to danger while she was in princess form so she was rather a little surprised. She looked at him, then both of their eyes linked and they found themselves leaning towards each other.  
  
"Oniisan! Oneechan! Are you alright!" Amaishu called out from the top of the cliff, careful of her balance. They jumped back from each other.  
  
"Pervert!" Setsuna mumbled.  
  
"Should be saying the same to you." Raishin retorted and both of them turned their backs to each other. Each trying to ignore the feeling that had been there for that brief moment.  
  
~|~  
  
Ranma shook his head. He looked at Kasumi, who was blushing because he was staring at her for quite a while now.  
  
"Um...Ranma-kun? You could put me down now." Ranma's hands were, to say the least, in some inappropriate places when he had dived to catch her.  
  
"Huh?" Then realizing his where his hands are. "Eep! I'm sorry, Kasumi! I didn't mean to touch you there, I mean....!" He almost dropped her on her behind ,but instead, quickly helped her to her feet.  
  
Kasumi giggled, it had been nice to be in his arms like that. "That's alright Ranma-kun. I didn't mind." Oh my. Did I just say that? "I'm going to be in the furo is you need anything." She said quickly, trying to cover that up.  
  
Ranma stopped his mutterings of apologies and looked at her, chuckling a little bit. "I'll start breakfast if you don't mind."  
  
Kasumi thought for a moment. "That's alright Ranma-kun. Thank you!" She pecked him on his cheek before blushing and heading inside the house quickly. Ranma stayed behind, touching one of his flushed cheeks.  
  
~*~  
The entire senshi in their civilian state were seated once again in Rei's room.  
  
"Would you mind if we tag along? Pleeaase. I promise we won't bother you." Minako begged, even though the first thing out of Hotaru's mouth when they got here was that no one would go with her unless she lets them.  
  
"Mina-chan, for the last time, no! I want to spend this time to get to know him better."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Not you too, Mako-chan...." Hotaru groaned. Why didn't she see this coming?  
  
"Guys, cut it out. Hotaru should have her own privacy. She just wants to know what Ranma is like." Ami said.  
  
"I don't trust him." Haruka said. Which is the only thing she ever said about him ever since they got Ami to look up anything on the net about Ranma Saotome. Turns out that he is the center of the all the chaos in Nerima and has a harem full of beautiful girls. This information and more by a certain Nabiki Tendo.  
  
Michiru sighed. Sure everyone saw what the records say about him, but was she the only one who noticed how he acted in front of Pluto and Saturn when they were all over him? He was even nervous when he was talking to them about something so trivial as getting room and board. His emotions played out so easily on his face so that anyone, well mostly anyone, could tell that he was innocent. "Haruka, you have to learn how to trust people. Have any of you noticed how he acted yesterday?"  
  
"I recall him being very shy. Was he ever like that before, Hotaru?" Ami asked.  
  
Hotaru tried to recall something. After a while, she giggled loudly. When everyone looked at her questionably, she sobered up and began to tell them.  
  
~|~  
Raishin, the Silence Guardian, a former General of the Royal Guardians, dubbed strongest warrior (male) in the solar system, was doing something that he did almost everyday. "GAHH!!!" He was running away from the horde of women behind him. It was like this every time he visited the Moon Palace when he had to give his annual report; and Earth, and Saturn Omega, and.... aw heck, everywhere. It doesn't help much when he ends up with a giggling Amaishu who he suspects somehow became a devil and usually started these mobs just for the fun of it.   
  
"I'm gonna get you for this Shu-chan!!!" He yelled when he past her, who was almost rolling on the floor laughing her head off if it wasn't for her dignity as a princess, just barely. He then ran right into a surprised Setsuna, sending them both to the floor in a rather provocative position.  
  
"Pervert!" She bopped him on the head with her Time Staff before stomping off, leaving him to his doom a.k.a. the entire crowd of women.  
  
"Raishin, my love!"  
"We shall be wed today, oh dearest!"  
"Come back here Raishin!"  
"We will be together forever!"  
  
Needless to say, the next moments were not good for poor Raishin; but extremely amusing to the usually gloomy Amaishu who has thrown dignity out to the wind and was laughing her head off.  
  
~|~  
By the end of this, everyone was laughing.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny about that particular time." Setsuna said as she teleported in. Everyone took one look at her and continued laughing anyway. She scowled. "Anyway, Hotaru?" When she got her attention, she continued, "May I join you today with Ranma? I too wish how his life has gone."  
  
"Sure Setsuna-mama." Hotaru smirked. "You aren't going to play with him like you did before are you?" This earned even more, if possible, laughter.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "I'll restrain myself. When is he coming here?"  
  
"Looking for me?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the new arrival.  
  
"Ranma-san! Fancy meeting you here!" Minako and Makoto made out at the same time.  
  
Ranma cringed, well he had seen this coming anyway. "Uh...yeah. Anyway, what's up?" A faint beeping in Ami's direction caught his attention. "Hey, what's that?" He said while pointing at the computer.  
  
"Oh, it's just my computer." Ami said hurriedly. "Excuse me." She picked it up and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Seems Mercury is still in the act. Hey! Set-chan's here too. Maybe I'll get to talk to her now. Ranma frowned when Ami came back looking worried. Everyone ignored him and when they saw her face, they silently nodded to themselves.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma-san, something just came up. I'll meet you tomorrow alright?" Hotaru asked before leaving quickly. The others did the same, with Setsuna giving him a brief longing gaze before rushing out. Unfortunately, in their haste, they forgot one little detail; Ranma was a very capable fighter. Oh well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors notes:  
Well, some chars. developed a little OOC. Don't worry about it much. Some things are rushed; i.e. the engagement scene and senshi intro, but whatcha gonna do. Next chapter would show how exactly Ranma actually gotten his powers back and stuff.  
  
Some people may think that this story would seem sort of cliché, what with his past self bring back his memories and all that. But the next chapter would prove them wrong! HAHAHA!  
  
Love it? Hate it?  
Email me what ya think.  
GenesisCrystalz@aol.com  
  
-Remember, Ranma+Anyone besides Akane= A good read.- 


	3. Sidestories part one

The Silence Guardian's Rebirth  
A Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon Crossover  
By Tenachi  
--------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
Ya know what goes here.  
--------------------------------------  
A couple of Side stories part one  
(These particular ones start before the actual story)  
  
Side story one: Kasumi's thoughts  
  
I laid back in the furo, relishing the hot, soothing water all over my body and sighed. This was usually the start of a normal day. I wake up about an hour before dawn, wash up and rest in the furo, which is what I'm doing now, then comes breakfast, and a whole day of doing household chores, dinner preparations at about five, and finally the evening chores which usually lasts until eleven, where I finish up the day with another bath and get into my bed late at night. It was a constant schedule, something I abided by for over a decade. Something that I did effortlessly from all the years of practice. I never complain to anyone about what I did. But most of all, it was so _boring_! And all it took to change it was one person.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love my family dearly. But this is something I hope I could not find myself doing for the rest of my life. I just wish that they could take care of themselves sometimes. I'm thankful for Ranma spending time with me the last couple of months. He can be so nice sometimes without even realizing it. At first, he came to me for advice on what to do with his life, well, mainly his fiancées. But those talks always depressed me too, but even when I never show it, he caught on and didn't come for just advice anymore. He came just to be with me to talk about little things and kept making jokes to cheer me up, which it did, of course. Then gradually, I had to change my schedule. At first, I managed to squeeze in some minutes for extra sleep, which is a lot for me, thank you very much. Then he started cooking with me, which lessened the time needed drastically. And then he started helping me with some of the chores; he was too afraid to do the laundry, I'm pretty sure you could guess why. And now, I end up with a lot of free time, which was unheard of to me ever before. I spend those times helping him in his studies, and he is doing extremely well. I don't know why he wants to continue this charade about him still not being as smart as he is now.  
  
While many would think I would like Doctor Tofu, I could honestly say that I only think of him as a friend. Just because I'm nice to him and borrow his medical books sometimes doesn't mean that I'm infatuated with the man. He always act so silly when I'm around, and that's a big turnoff. I like men who could be funny from time to time, but he is too much. And besides, while I prefer older men, he is _way_ too old for me.  
  
While I was young, when mother was still alive, I often dream of myself as a princess trapped in a castle, waiting for a handsome prince to save me. In a sense, that is what I am like now. I am somewhat trapped in a castle, but I believe that I _do_ have a prince, and he's living with us.  
  
It has been about three years when he came that fateful rainy day. I was younger then, and I was blinded by his curse, which drove Nabiki and I to pass him onto Akane. I now regret making that choice.  
  
I don't know where or when I developed my attraction to him, but I suspect it has something to do with that little dream I had for the last couple months. Or it might have something to do with his constant presence next to me this past year. He's so sweet! But it does sadden me that he and Akane don't get along very well. I had hoped that they would make it up to each other after the failed wedding, if not for themselves, then for me to know that he was off limits to me by my own sister. But alas, it never happened and I saw myself falling into the same trap that many others have.  
  
But I think it is about time for me to explain my dreams. It has almost always the same every time.  
  
I wake up in a large bed, which was covered in white silk sheets and elegant green covers. For some reason, I knew bits and pieces of where and who I am. But for now, all I know is that this palace, I'm pretty sure that it is one, a very nice one too, is not on Earth, and that I am a princess, which was kind of ironic. I always wake up in his arms and when I bring my head higher and look at Ranma's smiling face, which always made me feel happy all over, just to see that loving and caring look on him being directed at me. I absentmindedly brush away a stray lock of green hair, I honestly don't know why I have that color, and reach up to kiss him on his lips, which he always responded eagerly. I always lose myself in that one passionate kiss that I wake up, never actually knowing the end of the dream itself. I find myself touching my own lips, wondering what it would feel like if we actually kissed like that in real life.  
  
But I know that we can never do that. He only looks up to me like a big sister, even if I desperately hope that it would be something much, much more different than that. It almost makes me want to cry over my thoughtless decision all those years ago. His curse doesn't bother me anymore. As long as I know that it is him in either form, it doesn't matter as long as we could return our feelings to each other.  
  
Oh my, I'm running late, I really should get started on breakfast. Ranma was going to visit the Juuban district today, he might be awake now! I quickly got out of the furo, my skin still pink from the hot water, and got dressed in my normal everyday wear. As I made my way out of the door, I decided to at least admit to myself how I feel.  
  
I _do_ love him, my...Ranma-kun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Side story two: Lost intelligence regained  
  
*Whack!*  
  
"Dad, please, stop!"  
  
"This is for your own good, boy!"  
  
"Dad! No!"  
  
"Shut up boy!"  
  
*Snap!* *Thud*  
  
I woke up gasping. That was one of the things I hoped I could forget. It was not one of Genma's better moments. For a while, I considered whether or not that this was worse than the Neko-ken. *shudder* But then again, I don't think there are many things worse than that, but damn, this is on par. What am I talking about? Well, let me tell you how it started.  
  
~|~  
"Now, Ranma, I want you to promise me that you'll keep up your studies while you're training. A manly man should exceed in both physical and mental abilities."  
  
"Um, alright, mommy." Chibi-Ranma didn't exactly understand what his mother had just said, but he thinks that she wanted him to keep on reading his favorite books and train with dad at the same time. "I'll do my very best to um...read and learn and train with daddy! Ok, mommy?"  
  
"That'll do dear, now, hurry up and follow your father." Nodoka gave her son one last hug before seeing him off. He had shown signs of being a genius when he grows up, but she knows that she can't keep him here just for that. He needs to learn the martial arts on the road. She hopes that her husband puts him in school during their travels.  
  
A couple of days later....  
  
"Boy! What are you doing?" The two were currently training in a forest.  
  
"Momma told me that I should read. And I am reading." Chibi-Ranma said without looking up from his math book.  
  
Genma frowned. "Boy! A true martial artist has no need for academics! You are supposed to give your life to the Art!"  
  
Chibi-Ranma looked up confused. "How can I give myself to something that's not alive?"  
  
Genma was about to say something before he shut his mouth. Damn boy, he's too smart. Wait, do I still got that training manual? "Alright boy, tomorrow, we're gonna start training your endurance!"  
"Dad, why do you have a two by four?" Chibi-Ranma asked worriedly.  
  
"I found one of Master's secret scrolls called the Bakusai Tenketsu. But it needs boulders and since there ain't any 'round here, this was the closest thing I could find." Genma stated proudly, thinking he could reinvent the technique. "And now for the training." He raised the block of wood over his head and swung it down on poor Chibi-Ranma's head.  
  
"Dad!...." That was the last thing out of his mouth before he fainted.  
  
The training continued for days on end. But at nighttime, even after the hardest days of training, Ranma had to keep his promise with his mother by studying late at night because whenever Genma saw a book in his hands during the day, he would go harsher in his training. Then somewhere in between, he did the Neko-ken training, the idiot. Until one day, his head couldn't take it anymore....  
  
"DAD!!!" Chibi-Ranma's shouts have no use against his father while training. This was like one of many times he had fainted before, but this time was different. Genma just filed this off as the boy was being stubborn and didn't want to learn the technique and that he should give up on the improvised Breaking Point training and went into town for a drink, ignoring the young martial artist whose was bleeding from a head wound rather much. He woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and after he washed himself in a nearby stream, he went into his backpack to see if there was anything to eat. There, he found some books.  
  
He looked confused. Why would I need these stuff? Ouch, my head hurts so much. I'd hafta throw them away, it's making my pack too heavy. And with that, he tossed away his books and forgotten his promise to his mother.  
  
~|~  
I honestly don't know why I put up with that panda. That was probably the most horrible thing any person could do to their child. After that stupid wedding, I started having these weird dreams. After a while, I realized that I really should be doing better in school, so I came to the one person I knew that could help me, no questions asked.  
  
Kasumi.  
  
I started spending a lot of time with her, getting to know her better, and helping her with her work. Did you know that she never had much time for herself for years? Anyway, she helped tutoring me, in secret of course, I don't want Nabs ta know. After a couple of months, I have gotten better, even if I was bored to tears most of the time, I found that I do have a knack in school. But then I stopped to reconsider what would happen if my grades just suddenly raised above everyone's; it was certainly in the genius level now, I guess I really was a smart little boy back then. The repercussions are just too great. It would only fuel everyone to go after me even harder. Imagine, the world's best martial artist is also one of the smartest? Nah, I already have enough trouble.  
  
I told my plan to Kasumi, and she did agree...after lots of discussions and convincing. So now, only she knows the real me, while everyone else see the dumb jock who can't think on his own outside of battle unless he had another person to do it for him. Even Nabiki and the old ghoul never caught on. I love Kasumi for what she did to help me. Wait, did I just say that? Forget it.  
  
Well, I have better things to do. Like planning an escape route out of here for tomorrow. I'm gonna visit Juuban to find some place for me ta stay for college.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Side story three: Is a lonely life worth living?  
  
Greetings, my name is Princess Amaishu of Saturn. You might know that I am also Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Silence. I hope you're not afraid of me because of who I am. I never had many friends, but one of my oldest and most wonderful friend has been lost. I wish to commemorate him by telling you about him.  
  
Allow me to start on the story about my very first friend. I was only eight at the time when I first met him, but it was so memorable that I will always remember it. The people around me were afraid of what I represent and they go out of their way just to avoid me. I was sad all of the time. Then one day, Queen Serenity asked my mother and I for an appearance. I was always by my mother's side during the meeting. There was this young man who also attended the meeting. Mother started yelling at the Queen, something about a thief. I looked at the young man the entire time. He was always smiling at me, quietly reassuring me that everything would be alright. Then after a long talk and speeches, Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal on the man who went by the name, Raishin. After all of the light show, he came up and bowed to me.  
  
The following weeks went by as before, with the exception of Raishin, I didn't know any of his titles, at my side for almost the entire day. He was there when I woke up until I retired to my chambers at night. He said that he was training me on how to control my powers. I agreed, believing that if I could show everyone that I could do just that, they won't be afraid of me.  
  
The training was inhuman. He had insisted on going easy with me, but I was constantly tired every minute of the day. I honestly don't think I could have risen from my bed in the morning if it weren't for him. He had me doing even the simplest tasks as part of training, such as dressing, walking, and even reading! I almost hated him for doing this to me, I was still a child for Serenity's sake! But he was the only one who stayed with me without being afraid of me. He kept calling me 'Shu-chan' after the first month. What a silly name. But then, one day, I responded in kind with 'oniisan'. He was very pleased, so much that picked me up and hugged me, that is not proper for a princess, but I find myself getting lost in his happiness also. Then he let me have the day off with him for some fun. We ended up playing in the forest near my home for the entire day and we came back with our clothes caked with mud and leaves.  
  
It wasn't long after that that I regained my old self, from before the Sailor Senshi of Saturn business. I was now always in a good mood, even laughing at times. But only when I am around oniisan. When I'm around others, who are still afraid of me, I went back to being the always gloomy and sulking princess of Saturn in their eyes. I believe one of the most important times of my life was when we met Lady Pluto. It was about two years after he started training me, and she wanted an evaluation. We were to meet her in the presence of Queen Serenity, for she too wanted to learn of our progress. When she arrived, she took one look at oniisan and immediately told the Queen that he was the direct avatar of Chaos, one who would disrupt the Time Stream with even the slightest actions. He was surprised at the news also.  
  
It was kind of ironic, the one friend that I depended on was also like me. He had a reason for people to fear him. Queen Serenity questioned him if he knew of this, which he answered that he never did. He had suspected something when something unexpected always shows up when he's around. Like that time when we were on Mercury for some technological training that he bumped into a power box and the whole city of Vlace had a blackout for a whole day. Lady Pluto was rather rude when she told the Queen that with oniisan being around, her temporal powers were nullified and that he was a risk to the future of the Silver Millennium. He was very upset at the thought of leaving me that he started arguing with her. He had called her a 'senile old lady' and received a Dead Scream at point blank range. That surprised myself and the Queen. We have never heard of Lady Pluto losing herself like that before.  
  
The Queen had taken a look at my progress before and deemed that Raishin was too valuable to lose. That, and she knew Raishin personally to know that he was pure of heart to do anything bad enough to end the Silver Millennium. She also ordered that no news of this reach anyone outside of this room. After that, Lady Pluto threatened him that if he ever changed anything drastic enough to end the Silver Millennium, that she'll take it personally and hunt him down. Raishin said that he had seen better threats and laughed. He had gotten another Dead Scream in response and she left. For some strange reason, oniisan kept bumping into her at the oddest times. The two were constantly arguing, but Raishin did it just for fun, while after a couple years, so did Lady Pluto. If I hadn't caught those two kissing in a private room during a visit to Pluto, I would have never believed that they would ever get together.  
  
Things changed for the better as the two gotten along fabulously, and never lessened any time spent with me. It was funny how he always attracted many ladies whenever we visit any planet or moon, despite my presence. He was incredibly shy around them, and that proved to be a problem as he couldn't walk two paces without bumping into a woman who was very interested in him. Even after the news of him and Lady Pluto being wed was released to the public didn't decrease any special attention to him. I spend my days as a young teenager amusing myself with how much trouble I could get him into. And he always responded in kind with some of his practical jokes, none of which were dangerous, of course, even if mine's sometimes were.  
  
But all of this came to an end five years of today. A being who claimed to be from another galaxy came to seek my power. Raishin had explained to me the basis for a Rune Weapon, which was what this man carried, and I had no intention of serving him forever in such an evil weapon. The man, named Riishtan, whom I call the bastard from the deepest depths of hell, killed everyone on Saturn Omega, including my own family. Raishin and I were the only ones who escaped. After only less than an hour, barely enough time for calling the other Senshi to help, he returned to fight with him.  
  
He died, using his final technique, one that was designed to destroy me, should I ever become evil. Setsuna and I were heartbroken. I went back to my old habits of locking myself in my room in the Moon Palace, not coming out for days on end. Setsuna stayed at the Time Gate for almost the entire time, occasionally visiting me on very special days that we spent with him while he was alive. She had changed, I could tell. Where before with Raishin, she was full of life, caring and happy, now she was emotionless, broken to the very last bit of her happiness, practically a former shadow of herself, just as I was. It seems like part of her soul has been ripped away from her. Even after half a decade has passed, without him here, life wasn't as beautiful as I once hoped it would be. Queen Serenity did the best she could to help, but she can only go so far. Everyone had given up on us a long time ago.  
  
She was planning a ball to be held in the coming week. I don't know why, but I have a suspicious feeling that something was going to happen soon. Pluto said something about Metallia's prison being breached by a red headed lady just a month ago. I should take my leave, the Queen's advisor is calling me.  
  
"Farewell, oniisan. I love you." And with that, I left the Royal Tomb of Heroes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, that's it for the first side stories, hope you like it. This was meant to hold you guys over until Chapter two comes out. It's gonna be a while, trust me, so hold on. These should answer some questions from the back story so if there was anything I missed, email me. Lataz.  
  
Love it? Hate it?  
Email me what ya think.  
GenesisCrystalz@aol.com  
  
-Remember, Ranma+Anyone besides Akane= A good read.- 


	4. Ranma's Day Out

The Silence Guardian's Rebirth  
A Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon Crossover  
By Tenachi  
--------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of other people who has their hands on the stock.  
Sailormoon belongs to somebody.  
Please don't sue me, I don't know how the legal system works. Oh, and I'm only a poor high school student, so you won't get anything unless you try beat me up for my lunch money, which is still only a pittance.  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter two: Ranma's Day Out  
  
A great big shadow loomed over an unsuspecting person, who is at the moment, cooking. A big grin shone through as it grabbed the person and tossed him outside swiftly.  
  
Damn, I didn't see him there! The reason for this impossible reaction coming from Ranma was that he was so caught up in his thoughts over what has happened last night, that weird dream in particular. He was pretty sure that it was more than just a dream. But he couldn't recall anything more than just the basics, which consisted of him being a reincarnated warrior, a kid sister and a certain green haired senshi. He _really_ needed to talk to her. He flipped onto his feet before he fell into the koi pond just in time to dodge a punch and pull the fat man into the pond and jump back. The panda that emerged wasn't exactly happy on being bested so easily and it jumped towards him with a flying kick.  
  
He kept dodging for the next couple seconds until he felt a sudden itch on his back. That caused him the one millisecond needed for the man-turned-panda to press his advantage. The panda decided that today (of all days) would be the time to finally beat his son. All those years of losing will now end! As a result, he started using his forbidden techniques (he figured that the boy could take it). *Grunt, growl, growf*, the panda equivalent of 'Kiijin Raishu Dan'. He pulled his right arm back and lets loose the vacuum blade at his son.  
  
Damn baka oyagi. What is he thinking using that here? Ranma quickly jumps back to avoid the deadly attack. The itch is getting more unbearable. Another vacuum blade came and he jumped into the air, where unfortunately, Panda-san was already there waiting for him with a wooden sign armed and ready. Well, if he's gonna use special attacks, I'm usin' mine. He quickly lets out a burst of chi, pushing him up and away from the sign's range. When he was falling back to the earth, and Genma was already jumping back up to meet him in mid-air, he quickly reached over his back to stop whatever is bothering him. To his surprise, he felt a metal handle of something slightly heavy. Shrugging any thoughts away, he pulled it forth and swung it down at the surprised panda, and its momentum made him flip in the air.  
Kasumi looked at the slightly boiling pot. Oh my, Saotome-san must have ambushed Ranma. She frowned. He could have at least let him finish the food. She saw Ranma being launched further up in the air with that chi burst. Saotome-san fell down to the ground and quickly jumped up to meet his son. She also saw Ranma reaching behind his back and pulling out Jusenkan. Wait, where did I know that name? The downward slash that left a trail that was about a foot in width completely obliterated the sign the panda was carrying and pushed him back down to the ground with a modest amount of power, making a small crater. A few seconds passed, Ranma landed and then the sound of the sonic boom created by the attack roared throughout compound.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Akane was already out there.  
  
Ranma was still looking at the magnificent piece of weaponry in his hands. The stainless metal blade was about a meter long and eight centimeters from edge to edge. Its hilt was adorned by priceless gems and was wrapped tightly by a cloth. It was some kind of style that vaguely resembled those of European history; it was double-edged, thick, and felt slightly heavy to him. He was still admiring it while everyone had come out of the house by now.  
  
"Son, where did you get that sword?" Nodoka was, too, entranced by the pure beauty of the sword that was in her son's hands. She was slightly put out that this blade was even better than her own Saotome family blade.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma finally noticed that everyone was here and that Genma was slightly twitching every now and then. Then he regarded the blade in his hands and did some practice swings, everyone had intelligently moved back. He was surprised by how...right it felt handling the sword. Jusenkan, he just thought, or was it remembered? "Oh, um...." Everyone waited patiently for his answer, especially his mom, who was wondering where did this sword come from, and Nabiki, who was staring the gems with yen in her eyes. "Ya guys know how Akane gets that mallet of hers out of nowhere, and how Mousse hides weapons in his clothes?" They nod. "Well, I think this is somethin' like that." He brought the sword up and reached over his right shoulder, where it disappeared. Then he reached up over his left shoulder and pulled it out again. Then he made it disappear again behind his back, then appear again behind his leg. He made a small show over taking it out and putting it away for a couple of minutes.  
  
"All right! We get it! Just where did you actually get it in the first place?!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Ack." Ranma almost dropped the weapon, but recovered. "Ano...I guess you could say that I've always had it."  
  
"Oh really, Ranma? Then how come this is the first time you brought it out?" Nabiki asked, still eyeing the hilt of the sword.  
  
"Uh...." He tried to stall them while he accessed his memories.  
  
Ranma had learned many ki techniques over the years. Most of them were offensive techniques and such. But he had also learned many meditative and mental abilities. One of such is the technique that allows him to be able to access most of the depths of his subconscious by using his ki in a very complex way to draw memories out into the open. It spends a lot of energy, though, so he doesn't use it as often. Now, however, seems like a good time to use it. It's just like those times where he fights an opponent once and would continue to beat them most of the time afterwards. Or how he mimics a new attack. Or when he remembered every single detail of the Jusenkan when explained it to his little sister. Or....what the? Little sister? Ranma quickly tried to probe the stray memory.  
  
~|~  
  
"Where did you get that sword from, oniisan?"  
  
"I've just finished forging it, Shu-chan. How do you like it?" Raishin brought the newly-crafted sword down so that the twelve year old princess could see it more closely.  
  
"Wow, oniisan. You've really outdone yourself. How did you make it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Hey! Now that," He pointed at her with his right index finger. "is a secret." He wagged his finger right in front of her face.  
  
After a brief struggle not to facefault, she pleaded, "Oniisan....Please, tell me?" Amaishu turned on her greatest weapon, the Kawaii-ken. Her eyes became wide and turned all sparkly as she pouted cutely.  
  
Raishin tried to fight the effect, really he did, but it _was_ called the a final technique for a reason. "Oh all right. Follow me." He opened a portal and led a skipping Amaishu into his secret workroom, which was in its own pocket dimension. "I have been researching and testing several known elements for a couple years now." He smirked, this was the best way for him to get back at her, after all, she was never expecting a lecture. He ignored her glare of death on his back.   
  
"A couple months ago, I managed to make a breakthrough. I have discovered a way to synthesize Silver, which you know has the highest magical compatibility, Iron, which can nullify almost all magical powers, and Lead, giving it an edge in physical combat. I enchanted every square centimeter of the Silver portion with a different spell, giving it the ability to cast spells without the lengthy chanting. I reinforced each square centimeter of Iron with some specialized automated defense spells I created that are extremely high levels that the Iron properties didn't nullify it. And I refined the Lead portion over ten times with different chemicals, such as Dragon's Blood to increase its firepower, Gaia Plasma to increase its endurance, and Holy Water to augment the magic spells' potency at will. There are some others, but I don't think the public would be appreciative to know about some of the more rarer things that I've put in it. Let's just say that it is very dangerous in the wrong hands."  
  
Amaishu idly nodded. "That designed is rather strange, oniisan. I could also sense something else in it. What is it?"  
  
"I modeled it after the legendary Rune Weapons. But I couldn't bring myself to trap anyone inside a weapon so I decided to make an artificial soul."  
  
"Is that possible?" Amaishu interrupted.  
  
"Uh, yes, to an extent. I've been working on this one for a very long time. What do you think I do when we visit Mercury? I spent some time studying how they created something called AI, or Artificial Intelligence if you will. They've developed it to a point where it can learn by itself, but only inside specialized computers. I believe that the Mercury Computer that Princess Aya has was equipped with one of the prototypes. I um...borrowed some of the plans from her and built one of my own."  
  
"So it was a computer brain? But what about the soul part?" Amaishu had caught on to that pause, but she can always ask him about that later. She suspected that he did something a little more than just asking her to borrow the plans.  
  
"I'm getting to there. Anyway, when we visited Mars, I talked to Princess Eowyn about souls. She showed me all this stuff with the spiritual world and all. So after that, I had an idea on how to base the soul on and added the AI to it, and there I have it, an artificial soul!"  
  
Amaishu nodded. "So it is a piece of weaponry made of three metals that has a ton of spells tagged on it, is technically a Rune Weapon, the immortal soul part improvised with an imitation soul which is made of computer chips?"  
  
Raishin sweatdropped. "Well, to put it bluntly, yes."  
  
"Oniisan, you really are crazy."  
  
"Did I tell you that I named him Jusenkan?" Amaishu didn't have an answer for that and could only stare at him.  
  
~|~  
  
That wasn't my own memories....Wait! That dream I had last night, it said that I'm some reincarnation of somebody. Could this be it? As he pondered over what this could mean, he failed to notice everyone being anxious, especially Akane.  
  
"Don't ignore me you jerk!" Akane swung her mallet at him as hard as she could at him, yet again completely oblivious of the dangers of doing so.  
  
Ranma's subconscious moved into a series of actions. First, it interpreted Akane's attack as hostile. Then it sent this info to his mind, where it returned the action required for the situation. Thus, his battle instincts took over; Ranma quickly swung Jusenkan at the offending mallet with a Disintegration Spell, where it turned to fine dust, and pointed its tip directly in between Akane's eyes, just short of touching her. He did all of this in less than a second and he was still thinking. Akane fainted from near death shock. Soun also fainted as well.  
  
Ranma blinked. "Hey Akane, why are you on the floor?" He looked around and saw the disbelief on everyone's faces. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh my. Ranma, you should be careful with the Jusenkan. You almost hit Akane." Kasumi chided. Ranma raised an eyebrow at her. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sis, how did you know that thing's name?" Nabiki asked. Had she paid attention, she would've seen the sword glow in indignation at that remark.  
  
"Oh, um...I...." Kasumi didn't know what to say.  
  
"I told her a while ago." Ranma saved her. He gave her a look that says that they'll be talking later. Then he remembered an appointment he had today. "Now, if you don't mind, I hafta go. Ja ne!" Before anyone could stop him, Jusenkan activated a portal behind him as he jumped back into it.  
  
"Well, that was strange, even for us." Nabiki commented before she headed inside.  
  
"Kasumi dear, I think I might need some tea." Nodoka said faintly. She still couldn't believe that her son had that kind of weapon with him.  
  
Kasumi blinked a couple of times before complying. "Yes, Auntie. I think I might need some too."  
  
~*~  
Ranma arrived in a secluded area in some park. He stood still for a while, thinking about how did he do that 'grand escape.' There were some memory that he needed to remember so he started on a complex sword kata he learned a while ago to help him concentrate. Each time he swung the mighty blade, he could faintly hear the air being sliced and strike a tree several yards away.  
  
As Jusenkan was being handled in his owner's hands, he began the re-synchronization. Upon finding out that much of his memories were scrambled, it activated the emergency recovery spell. This spell focuses on what the victim is suffering from the most, in this case, memory loss.  
  
Ranma was in the middle of a swing before he noticed that the sword was glowing brightly. It took him a half a second more to realize that something weird was going to happen. And that it did; as when the glowing reached its peak, he blacked out.  
  
~|~  
"This is starting to get annoying...." Ranma said to himself. He was once again standing in the middle of darkness. "Why is this place so empty?"  
  
"Maybe it is because there's nothing in your head that matters?" A new voice spoke up.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ranma spun towards the voice. He suddenly noticed that he was actually standing on hard ground at the figure in the shadows was walking to him. When he came into sight, the light coming from 'somewhere', Ranma noticed the stranger was wearing a silver robe with a black sash at the waist, he looked no older than twenty five, yet he had long white hair and his eyes glowed softly with a silver color.  
  
The man smiled and bowed. "My lord, I am your blade, Jusenkan."  
  
Ranma blinked. "What? Jusenkan's just a sword, isn't it?"  
  
The man scowled just a bit. "No, sir. Do you remember how you created me?"  
  
Ranma paused for a bit. Then he suddenly remembered something from that stray memory he examined earlier. "You're the artificial soul?"  
  
Jusenkan smiled slightly. "Yes, my lor...."  
  
"Just call me Ranma." He interrupted. He hated formalities.  
  
Jusenkan seemed puzzled by his interruption, but complied anyway. "Very well, Ranma. As for my appearance at the time, it seems that you have suffered some memory loss. I am working on to recover your memories."  
  
"Wait a second, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"For me to answer that, I need to know how much do you remember. Do you ever recall your name as Raishin?"  
  
"Raishin? Um....I sorta remember somethin' like that. Why?"  
  
"From what I have scanned so far, your previous memories and skills were only unlocked, yet they have not been activated. That is why I'm here."  
  
"What are ya talkin' 'bout? I know somethin' weird's goin' on, but this takes the cake."  
  
Jusenkan almost cringed at the language skills that his master applied. "I am only going to apply a spell...."  
  
"Whoa...wait! No one said anythin' 'bout spells here!" Ranma, of course, never trusted magic. If you don't understand why, look up 'Ranma's life' in an encyclopedia sometime.  
  
His white-haired companion suddenly had the urge to back his head against a wall a couple of times. "I am your servant, I have no intention of harming you."  
  
"Well, I don't like it. But if you can do anything about all the new stuff that's been happenin' to me, then I'll let ya work it."  
  
Jusenkan said a couple of words under his breath before speaking. "There."  
  
"That's it?" Ranma was puzzled to say the least. Wasn't there supposed to be a lot of flashing, bright colors and tons of noise?  
  
Jusenkan snorted. "What did you expect? A lot of flashing, bright colors and tons of noise?"  
  
Ranma had to blink twice at that. "Ano, I don't feel much different."  
  
"The spell takes effect once you're conscious." Jusenkan turned around and started to walk away. "I can't believe I'm bonded to that idiot." He grumbled under his breath. Then he looked up and sighed before disappearing. "I wonder how Mihoshi-chan's doing." (1)  
Ranma's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, feeling refreshed. He felt like a new man, which in this case, applies.  
  
"I better contact the senshi. Set-chan and Shu-chan," Or is it Hotaru-chan now? "would be happy to see me up and about again. I wonder how I'm going to break this to Kasumi-chan though. She wouldn't like this new complication."  
  
~*~  
Which brings us up to the here and now.  
  
"Nothing I throw can hurt this guy!" Jupiter shouted to her team-mates. This battle was turning out very bad. When they had encountered the guy in the park -- for goodness sake, don't ask why -- they found out that he was waiting for them already. The armored man also wore a helmet with a face mask so that they couldn't see his face. Pluto had taken a look at him and immediately shot him, bypassing the speech entirely and told everyone else that he was a major threat to the Time-Stream. So far, he was ignoring all but the most powerful combined attacks they have, and they were already dead tired.  
  
"Pluto! What do we do!" Mars shouted as she threw another fire blast at the enemy, who was cutting through their attacks with his sword. "We can't keep this up much longer!"  
  
"Everyone, move back!" Saturn called out. As everyone retreated, she let off her special attack. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The pulsating ball of energy erupted from the tip of her weapon and headed right towards their opponent. The others had a faint glimmer of hope to damaging this guy. All of Saturn's attacks are considered deadly by default, and there was no chance that anyone could escape unscathed. To their combined surprise, the armored warrior laughed and sliced through the lethal attack, making it dissipate behind him.  
  
"Well well, Saturn. It seems that you have grown a little stronger than I first met you, however brief that may be."  
  
Both Saturn and Pluto frowned. Pluto spoke up first. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ah, even the mighty Pluto has forgotten about me. I'll give you a hint. Where is the Silence Guardian? Tell me now lest I will have to kill all of you just to get to him."  
  
"What do you want with him?" Saturn shouted. All of the senshi regrouped behind her, most of them looking worried about what is going to happen.  
  
"Since I am obviously not getting any answers...." He trailed off before disappearing.  
  
Something awoke inside Saturn. More memories of her brother returned to her, this time, it was most of which is the training he gave her. That was the only reason why she was able to dodge the thrust from the enemy when he suddenly appeared right in front of her. He seemed momentarily surprised before turning the sword around and slashed at her. Saturn flipped back and readied her Silence Glaive.  
  
"So the kid got some martial arts. Let's see how well you do in a fight to the death!" With that shout, he disappeared again and reappeared slightly above Saturn in an overhead striking position. She quickly brought up Glaive to block the strike and spun while swinging her weapon at her opponent. She missed him as he disappeared yet again. She got back into her stance and waited for him to show up again. Saturn felt him behind her trying to sneak attack her and she brought the bottom end of her pole-arm to push away the blade and swung the sharp end directly at his face. She quickly pressed her attack. Following the strike to his face, she redirected the momentum of the Glaive to cut his sword, minimizing his ability to deal any lethal damage with it to her, and brought the other end up to catch him at his chin, sending him flying slightly into the air. This also had the effect of breaking his mask, leaving her and Pluto to gasp in horror at who it was.  
Ranma had watched the fight from a building not far from the park. His danger senses were going haywire when he saw the armored man. He somewhat recognized him, but the 'glamour' spell on him refused to let out his identity. He saw the beginning of the battle also, but he wanted to see how strong the senshi were in this time before he did anything. He had to admit, most of them did much better than he had expected, though after the first attack, he knew that they won't win. Then Saturn went onto the offensive and was wielding her Silence Glaive just like the way he taught her all that time ago. It filled him with pride on seeing his little sister being able to hold her own in a fight. But when the mask was off....  
  
"Riishtan...." Ranma growled under his breath. What was he doing here? This was bad, he had to get down there right now! Ranma jumped down to the streets, transforming along the way. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the bucket of water at the ledge....  
"You!" Both Saturn and Pluto shouted as Saturn jumped back to the group, still looking at the now revealed Riishtan, who was smirking at their response.  
  
"Yes, surprised? You don't think that stupid 'Final' attack of your brother could finish me off now, do you?" His smirk grew as he saw their lack of response. "Now are you willing to disclose the information I am seeking?"  
  
There was silence for a while before both senshi glared at him and shouted, "Die you bastard! Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto's and Saturn's special attack was even larger than it usually was as they were extremely angry just at the sight of this man.  
  
Riishtan smiled and took out his Soul Blade from subspace and cast his spell. "Absorption." A shimmering wall of energy became visible in front of him and the whole attack just went right into it. "I'll take that as a no." He gave them an evil smirk. "Now, you're the ones that will die. Argh!" Everyone's eyes turned to see what had happened. Apparently, Riishtan had gotten hit by a rather large energy blast of some kind from his side. Then they saw who had attacked him.  
  
It was a woman, there was no mistaking that. She was wearing a ornate purple breastplate, along with a black miniskirt, bracers that has a red gem on each, knee high combat boots, small shoulder guards, and a cape that was black with purple lining. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes that showed anger at the moment.  
  
"Riishtan, I killed you!" She said to the fallen form. All of the senshi blinked. If this person said that she killed him, and the only person they had thought done it was Hotaru's brother, then that must mean....  
  
"Raishin?" They all asked at once. The girl in question glanced at them.  
  
"Hai." She responded.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" They all jerked their heads back to the situation. Riishtan was currently laughing his head out. "I can't believe it! The mighty Raishin's a girl now! This would make my killing you much easier. Silence Guardian, prepare to die!" Riishtan held his sword out in front of him and disappeared as 'Raishin' did the same.  
  
"Could anyone tell me what just happened?" Venus asked mildly. Saturn and Pluto were in shock when they went over everything that happened.  
  
"I think that that's the guy that got Raishin killed in the past." Neptune started.  
  
"And now Raishin's reborn into a very hot girl." Uranus finished.  
  
"Um...what now?" Moon asked. She was answered with the park suddenly exploding.  
The two armored warriors were battling each other at supersonic speeds. Ranma had taken Jusenkan out early on and the following swordfight was probably even more intense than before. They were exchanging slashes for slashes and thrusts for thrusts. SG had gotten a couple hits in, but was taking more herself. It was a good thing that her armor protected her, else she would be in critical condition by now. She dodged the next swing and jumped several meters back into a tree. She knew she couldn't win in a straightforward swordfight, she hadn't enough time to re-practice and with her anger, she knew that she'll make more mistakes in close combat. She should try using her newly-awakened magic now.  
  
"Dragon Flare!" She pulled back her sword quickly, leaving a trail of fire that reshaped itself into a serpentine dragon that rushed towards her enemy.  
  
Riishtan also took this time to cast spells. He drew a symbol in the air and shouted, "Kiona Aqua Blaster!" (2) A beam of water burst from the symbol, colliding with the fire attack before they cancelled each other out. Riishtan had already started on another spell. "Herki Giga Crash!" He slammed his right fist to the ground, causing a huge shockwave to the surrounding area, which practically destroyed the entire park.  
  
Ranma jumped back to her feet after falling down for a brief moment. "I won't let you kill anyone anymore! Jusenkan Striker!" Her sword glowed brightly and she charged forward, her weapon held in position at her side. In a blink of an eye, she was right in front of him while he was still pulling his sword up from the ground and let loose a impossibly fast combo. There were sonic booms flying all around the area. Riishtan was hard pressed to protect himself so he resorted to using his energy reserves. With a flare of his aura, he pushed SG back for a couple seconds, which was enough time for the battered warrior to ready his escape.  
  
"We'll *cough* meet again, Silence Guardian!" With a flash of teleport, he was finally gone.  
  
SG frowned before turning and was greeted with the sight of all of the senshi staring at her. She put Jusenkan back into subspace and pulled back her right hand to scratch the back of her head. "Um...I guess I'm the Silence Guardian. Sorry about all of this." She waited for them to respond. When she saw the look on their faces, she was a little worried. Why would they be anyway...oh. With a quick check to confirm that she was female at the moment, and to her embarrassment, a really short miniskirt adorning her hips, she knew why they were speechless, especially Pluto and Saturn. The old Raishin was a guy, and the Raishin now was currently a girl, or woman depending on your views. It was Saturn who broke the silence.  
  
"Raishin? Is that you?" She looked at him with big purple eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Look, I got a perfectly good...." She meant to say 'explanation', but was interrupted by two girls that were bawling their heads out glomping him, possibly even harder than yesterday..  
  
"Raishin!!!"  
  
"Gak! Pluto! Saturn!" Ranma tried to wriggle free. She began coughing slightly. "Can't...breathe!" The two did notice this and released their death grip on her, though they were still crying slightly with a smile on their faces.  
  
"I can't believe it's you oniisan, I mean oneechan!" Saturn smiled at her slight fault. She loved Raishin all the same and if he was a she now, well, she always wanted an older sister. Now all she needed was for Pluto and her to get back into a relationship and they'll all be happy like they used to be back in the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Oh Raishin!" Pluto went back to hug her, not glomp her like before. "I missed you so much!" The senshi sobbed onto Ranma's shoulder.  
  
Ranma's mind, of course, shuts down when she sees a girl crying. It didn't help that Raishin was the same also, making the effect twice as strong. She slowly wrapped her arms around the taller girl and hugged her a little tighter. Pluto seemed a little surprised when her hormones kicked in and she pulled the red head into some serious liplock. Ranma was definitely shocked, and the tongue that was seeking entrance into her mouth was a little too much and she passed out. Pluto blinked and realized what she had been doing before blushing heavily as she held the now limp Silence Guardian in her arms.  
  
Saturn smirked. At least that little problem was over. Though she was a little worried at her new oneechan's reaction. She knew that Raishin didn't act like that before. Maybe it has something to do with being a girl now. The other senshi were just looking at the two that were currently hugging, well one holding and the other being unconscious.  
  
"Pluto never struck me as a bi before." Uranus idly commented, despite her shock of seeing such a hot girl being Hotaru's 'brother'.  
  
"Uranus! Don't say things like that!" Neptune admonished her.  
  
"As much as I love this scene," True, Venus was moved by the love Pluto and Saturn showed this new girl, but that also meant that Ranma was obviously not the Silence Guardian, and that means that she'll be free to pursue him all she wants. Yay! "isn't there something we should be doing right about now?" At that moment, all of the could clearly hear sirens in the distance.  
  
"Pluto! Get your lover girl and head back to the shrine!" Jupiter shouted before they all roof hopped away.  
  
~*~  
"Setsuna? How are you holding up?" Usagi asked the now calm woman.  
  
"I'm fine." She said simply. Though inside, she was very confused. She still loved Raishin, though the being a girl part was only a slight discomfort; hey, one couldn't live with Haruka and Michiru without adapting some views. "Hotaru?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine too. I'm not worried about oneechan." She was still getting used to calling her former brother 'big sister', but that was the least of their problems.  
"Riishtan's back." She said darkly. Everyone else also caught on to the mood.  
  
"I don't know how he survived though. There should have been some trace of him, even back then." Pluto said fervently.  
  
"What is he really after?" Usagi asked. "Why was he after you before, but now he's after your, er, sister. There must be some kind of reason."  
  
"Usagi's right." Rei surmised. "This guy must have different plans this time around and he must be very powerful if he survived an attack that blew up a moon."  
  
"We can't do much. He's much more powerful than before." The red head had finally woke up. She sat up in her bedroll as everyone kept on looking at her, expecting her to continue. "But then again, I was holding back, too."  
  
"Why would you hold back?! This is a guy who tried to kill you!" Makoto retorted.  
  
"I...don't kill people."  
  
"WHAT?!" The room exploded. Outside, Grandpa Hino tuned his senses out. Learning long, long before that he shouldn't be hearing anything that came from _that_ room. His granddaughter and friends were rather...expressive.  
  
Back inside, "I know what he's done, but I won't kill unless it's a last resort. It's the martial artist's way of life."  
  
"You're a martial artist, too?" Haruka asked. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Yup, the best martial artist in the world! I'm from Nerima, why?" Ranma failed to notice the gasps from everyone else.  
  
"You're from Nerima, too? What's your name?" Minako asked.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." She responded automatically.  
  
"Oh, so you're boy Ranma's sister?" Everyone facefaulted heavily at that remark from that oh-so-intelligent remark from Usagi.  
  
"No!" Ranma got up. "It's not like that!"  
  
"Oh, then you're his wife?" Usagi asked after pondering it. Everyone stared at the nervous redhead. "It is kind of strange that you both have the same name, though. Wouldn't that be confusing?"  
  
Ranma was really itching to find a nice, sturdy wall to bang her head against, but she fought against it. They need to know about her curse right now. "Look, I _am_ Ranma Saotome. I'm really a guy that turns into a girl because of a curse."  
  
"How is that possible?" Ami spoke up. "Magic may be real and all, but that's physically impossible. Nothing can have such a reduction in body mass and body physiology."  
  
Makoto and Minako were thoroughly confused. If this was Ranma, then what about the other Ranma? Does this mean that they can't go after him because he was really her and she was with Setsuna? They wallowed in their confusion.  
  
"What do you mean, oneechan?" Hotaru was also more than a little confused at the moment.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Get me two cups of hot water and a cup of cold water. Then I'll explain." Rei got up and followed the odd instructions. When she came back, she handed them over to Ranma, who held up a cup of hot water. "A while back, I visited a place in China called Jusenkyo, where it has a bunch of cursed springs. When someone falls into one of those springs, they take the form of whatever drowned there last." She poured the cups contents over herself. "So you see...."  
  
"Um, oneechan? You're still a girl."  
  
"What?" Ranma looked down on herself and frowned. "I cannot believe it. Of all the times this have to happen." She muttered a few curses under her breath. Seeing the look on everyone's faces, she explained. "I've been locked in my cursed form before, though I can't remember what locked me this time. Setsuna, you believe me, right?" She asked pleadingly to her love.  
  
"Rai...Ranma, I believe you. But I have to admit, it is sort of hard to take in." Setsuna seemed uncertain.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't bump your head or something, Ranma-chan?" Usagi asked while Ranma banged her against a nearby wall. "Hey, I don't think that is safe, Ranma-chan." She bit into another cookie.  
  
"Um, oniisan?" Ranma stopped and looked at Hotaru. "Is it really that bad being a girl?"  
  
Ranma glanced around the room. Argue and get pounced on by all of them, or, agree and get embarrassed. Screw manliness, he knows how all of them acts like back in the Silver Millennium, and that there shouldn't be that much difference in their current incarnation. Last time he said something demeaning about women, he couldn't move for a week. "It's not bad, it's just the nature of it. Cold water always comes during the most unsuspecting times."  
  
"Oh. Well, at least you still look cute while you're a girl, oniisan."  
  
Ranma facefaulted.  
  
~*~  
"Ranma-kun? Can I talk with you in the kitchen?" Kasumi's voice called from the other room when Onna-Ranma walked into the house. From what she could tell, there was no one else home.  
  
"Um, sure Kasumi-chan!" She took off her shoes at the door and headed inside. Once in the kitchen, she asked, "What's up?"  
  
"Ranma," She seemed to frown a little and Ranma got noticeably nervous. "why were you kissing that lady on TV today?" Seeing her confusion, she explained. "Nabiki left the TV on so when I went to turn it off, there was a news report about the latest attack in Juuban. And when I watched it for a while, I saw the end where you were kissing that green-haired lady named Pluto."  
  
Ranma blinked. How could she see through her disguise magic? But then again, this _is_ Kasumi, nothing could get past her. And besides, she shouldn't keep any secrets from her. She loves her as much as she does Setsuna. "Um, Kasumi-chan? You better sit down for this, it's a very long story." Kasumi nodded and sat in a chair by the counter, waiting for her to continue. "I'm the reincarnation of...."  
  
A while later, after Ranma did her best to explain to Kasumi just about everything, Ranma was still standing nervously, waiting for Kasumi's reaction. To her surprise, Kasumi just stood up and walked over to her, standing extremely close. "Kas, urk!" Kasumi pulled her into a deep kiss. Why did this happen two times in one day?!, she thought. But before she could faint, Kasumi pulled back, though still holding on to the smaller girl.  
  
"Ranma, I have to tell you something also." Ranma only managed to nod blankly to her. "I am...Setsuna."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes:  
  
First off, some of the notes.  
(1)"I can't believe I'm bonded to that idiot." ... "I wonder how Mihoshi-chan's doing."  
Since Jusenkan is an artificial soul, he's not really alive so he needs someone to be bonded with to be alive. Guess who. And since Ranma's his current bond, he acquires some traits from him. Mihoshi's the Mercury computer, and you guys can guess something's between those two. ^_^  
  
(2)"Kiona Aqua Blaster!"  
Remember, Riishtan's a collector who collects planetary powers. Kiona and Herki are such planets.  
  
Mwuahahaha!!! I'm so evil! That I am! What a cliffhanger! Try and cliché this! I dare you!  
  
No further notes. Until next time!  
  
Love it? Hate it?  
Email me what ya think.  
GenesisCrystalz@aol.com  
  
-Remember, Ranma+Anyone besides Akane= A good read.- 


	5. Setsuna, meet Setsuna

The Silence Guardian's Rebirth  
A Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon Crossover  
By Tenachi  
--------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
Sailormoon belongs to somebody I don't know.  
Also, there's just a dash of Tenchi Muyo.  
And those people bought their story ideas from me, ME! Hahahaha! Hey wait! Stop dragging me! I didn't mean it, Takahashi-san! I was just kidding! No, no! Not them!!! NOT THEM!!!  
(The following scene is too horrible to even contemplate because no one should even know what it's like watching the 'Teletubbies' for twenty-four hours. Seeing the opening scene is bad enough to drive Kuno over the edge.)  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter three: Setsuna, Meet Setsuna  
  
The Gates of Time, an ancient structure erected on Pluto, built to protect the time stream. There were many guardians that protect this place, though there was always only one at a time. This generation of guardians is named Setsuna Meiou, a.k.a Sailor Pluto of the Silver Millennium. True, she had been there when it started, and had witnessed the best and the worst of rulers in the solar system. But she had repressed almost all of her emotions throughout this entire time. It was rare for her to even smile, much less laugh. Even more impossible was for her to feel remorse, which was the only thing that she was feeling for a while now.  
  
It may be only five years since _he_ had died, but the pain is still there, stronger than ever. Coupled with what she just saw in the Time Gate, all of her barriers broke and she cried harder than she ever did in her thousands of years of life. The Moon Kingdom, one that she had helped brought about was going to be destroyed because of some traitor from Earth. She knew what was going to happen, and she knew the rules. No one else can know of what she saw, and she could not change fate. Time paradoxes are more trouble than they're worth. She could have saved _him_, but the rules prevented her from doing so. Personal matters have no meaning when it concerns with protecting the time stream.  
  
It was so unfair. When she finally found her one true love, he just had to die so unjustly. And possibly the most ideal kingdom that has ever been created and it has to end very soon.  
  
She slowly stopped crying and stood up. She decided to go and inform Amaishu that someone had broke into Metallia's prison. That way, she won't feel betrayed by her. She couldn't tell her any more than that, but she had to tell her something. Amaishu had grown very close to her during the past years, and so she swore to herself that since she is unable to save her in this lifetime, that she would personally take care of her when she is reborn. She sped up the time at her location so that she would bypass the actual battles. She couldn't bear to watch any of it. She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself not to shed any more tears; she would have time for them in the following centuries. But when the time of when Serenity used the Silver Crystal to send all of the other scouts forward in time, her own time stopped for one instant. She felt herself feeling lighter, as if part of her was being relieved of a burden. Then time sped up again, and that moment was soon forgotten.  
  
~|~  
Setsuna shook her head clear. That wasn't one of her more pleasant memories. I wonder why I had to remember that one now? She smiled, at least I got to fulfill my hopes. She had helped raise Hotaru for the past few years. The whole time has been more joyful than the past several millennia that she had lived. And now that Raishin was back, there could be nothing more that could make her happier. And that little curse of his, well, let's just say that when they get back together, it'll make a lot of interesting experiments. She smiled lecherously to herself as she looked through the phone book for the address for the Tendo Dojo. After all, she _had_ to resort to mundane ways to track him down. Damn that chaos aura of his sometimes.  
  
~*~  
Ranma blinked. "Kasumi? What do you mean?" What is she talking about? How can she be Setsuna when I just saw her only about an hour ago?  
  
Kasumi saw Ranma's confusion and started to explain herself. "I don't know how, especially with another Setsuna out there, but I really am Setsuna. I have all of my memories of during the Moon Kingdom especially the ones with you." She blushed before she continued. "I have had strange dreams the past few months, I think that's the easiest way for people to remember memories, and only this afternoon did I realize who I really was when I saw you on the news. What do you think Ranma-kun?"  
  
Ranma scratched her head. Indeed, this was very confusing. "Really, Kasumi? But how can be so sure?"  
  
Kasumi started to think this over before choosing something that no one besides Setsuna and Raishin should know. Now usually, the Kasumi Tendo everyone knew would never do anything like this, but when her past persona finally merged with her, some of Setsuna's more...unique traits showed through. "Remember that time when...." She whispered the rest into the younger girl's ear.  
Ranma's eyes widened as she heard what she said and blushed furiously.  
  
"All right, all right! I believe you Kasumi." What she had just said mostly proven her claim, however preposterous it may be. And besides, this is Kasumi for Kami-sama's sake! She would have to be the devil to refuse anything from her.  
  
Kasumi smiled her thanks. Then she frowned a little. "But what about the everyone else?"  
  
As if to answer her call, the front porch was crowded with voices.  
  
"Tadaima!" Akane's voice rang out. Nabiki's was a little subtler, and the adults were busy arguing where Ranma was and in one case, how to get that sword and pawn it, though that part was kept silent.  
  
"Well, we have to talk about this later." Ranma stood up.  
  
"Oh! Do you want to change back now Ranma?" She made to move for the kettle.  
  
"Um, I guess I forgot to tell you something." Kasumi looked at him questionably. "Um...I got locked in my cursed form again."  
  
If Kasumi weren't Kasumi, she would have sighed at that. But she still is, so she replied with, "Oh my, how did it happen this time, Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Ano, I don't know. But we got time to talk about it later." She made a move to walk out of the kitchen, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
"Ranma-kun, did you know that you're still in your transformed state?"  
  
"I am?" She looked down on herself, and she saw what was a modified version of her SG armor; light purple silk blouse and she still had her black miniskirt on. How she could not notice this before was very, very strange. "Ehehe...."  
  
"I'm going to see if Kasumi needs any help in the kitchen!" Akane's voice shouted.  
  
Ranma grew panicked, but then calmed herself enough to detransform back to her normal state. Once she saw herself fully clothed in her usual Chinese shirt and pants, she and Kasumi gave a sigh of relief just when Akane came into view. The tomboy scowled in Ranma's direction.  
  
"And where were you?!" So what if he wasn't her fiance anymore. That jerk almost killed her this morning and left without explaining himself.  
  
"Akane! That is no way for you to be speaking to my fiance!" Kasumi spoke up. Akane visibly flinched at her reaction.  
  
"But Kasumi, this jerk just left without saying anything! What if he was cheating on you?!" Akane tried to argue.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi both blinked. Was being with the other Setsuna counted as cheating? Kasumi shook her head. There will be time for that later. "I knew perfectly well where Ranma was." Now, that wasn't exactly a lie. "Is there anything else we can help you with?" She said calmly. Maybe her little sister had been taking this engagement a little too seriously.  
  
Akane looked between the two and glared at Ranma for a bit before answering. "Never mind!" And she stomped back out.  
  
Ranma looked at the retreating body for a bit before turning back to Kasumi. "Need any help with dinner?"  
  
~*~  
"You failed." A deep voice spoke in the midst of the darkness.  
  
"I apologize, master, but it was only a minor setback. I have acquired some information that may be valuable to us, though."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"For starters, the Silence Guardian was reborn as a woman."  
  
"And that is valuable...how?!"  
  
The person cringed. "And, she seems to be more skilled in the martial arts."  
  
"Explain." The 'master' seems interested at this point.  
  
"Her swordsmanship was less than what I have seen her capable of while as Raishin. From what I remember from the martial artists that I have captured, she was using some form of unorthodox kempo, a martial arts style, while trying to blend in some sword forms from other styles. And her magical ability is nothing compared to some of the other more powerful planetary defenders I've seen. I suspect that if I activate my level three reserves, she would be easy to overcome."  
  
The other person let off a satisfied grunt. "After you are finished with your personal vendetta, I want you to finish the job I assigned you several thousand years ago, Riishtan."  
  
Riishtan bowed. "I will resume my personal mission tomorrow. By your leave, Guild Master."  
  
~*~  
For some strange reason, the skies above the Tendo home were always clear, despite being in a city atmosphere. That was one of the reasons why a now male Ranma was up here right now. Just looking at the stars can relieve your stress. And there were many things why he was stressed at the moment. For starters, he wasn't really locked for some strange reason.  
  
~|~  
"Ranma, why don't you change back now?" Nodoka asked her son.  
  
Onna Ranma and Kasumi sweatdropped from where they were sitting next to each other at the table. "Well you see...." Nabiki took this time to reach for the teapot, and accidentally missed, pouring the hot tea over Ranma.  
  
The couple blinked. He had changed back, but how? Maybe it was something in the tea? Everyone just ignored this and continued eating.  
  
~|~  
He tested the curse a couple times after that, and it was back to normal, well, as normal as a Jusenkyo curse could be.  
  
He also went over everything that happened today. His whole life has changed in a day. First his reawakening, then Riishtan, and finally Kasumi. Everything is just so confusing. He decided that he would deal with Riishtan when he would come back. He didn't know how he came back from the dead, but he'll make sure that he'll correct that permanently. Kasumi was the most confusing. How is she also Setsuna when he knew he saw Setsuna Meiou that same afternoon? He lie back on the roof, and just noticed the smiling face of the latter.  
  
"Hello, Ranma. It's nice to see you back in your male form." She gave him a small grin.  
  
"Setsuna!" Ranma quickly jumped to his feet and faced her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Setsuna made herself look as if she was offended. "I'm hurt, and as to why I'm here," She leaned closer to him and breathed into his ear. "I just wanted to see how my love is doing at the moment."  
  
Ranma shivered unconsciously before realizing that this was not a time for that, as much as he would like it. But then again, this was as good a time as any to introduce her to Kasumi. "Um, Set-chan? I think you should meet someone first."  
  
Setsuna reluctantly stood up straight. "And who would that be?"  
  
"Um...." He considered calling Kasumi his fiancée, but doesn't know how it would turn out.  
  
"Do you want me to answer that, Ranma-kun?" A new voice asked. Both of the other roof occupants looked over her.  
  
"Kasumi? What are you doing up here?" Ranma asked. Even he should have at least heard some sign of her coming up here.  
  
Kasumi gave them a smile; one which Setsuna's instinct told her that she should trust this one. But there was also something else about her that made her feeling weird. And she didn't see her coming, too. She also felt some familiar magical power in the air. Nonetheless, she remembered her manners and walked up to her and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you Kasumi-san."  
  
"As you too, Setsuna-san." Kasumi bowed back. Outside, she was calm, but inside, she was feeling a bit giddy that she was finally reunited with the 'original' Setsuna.  
  
"Now, is there something that you were about to say?" Why would Ranma want to introduce me to her right now? Unless....  
  
"Yes, Setsuna-san, Ranma-kun is my fiance...."  
  
Setsuna's heart stopped. She looked over to Ranma, who was busy studying a roof tile. She was so sure that Ranma would come back to her, but at his actions, it was obvious to her that he held this Kasumi in a great deal of adoration. She hung her head and made to go until the other girl finished her sentence.  
  
"...and yours also."  
  
Setsuna brought her head up quickly in surprise. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Set-chan, I don't know how to tell you this, but let me introduce you to Kasumi Tendo, your reincarnation."  
  
Setsuna blinked, well blinked and was on the verge of fainting, but she kept herself aware enough to ask a few questions. "Ranma, please explain."  
  
"Kasumi said that she had been having these dreams lately, all of them from your perspective."  
  
"How are you sure?" Setsuna interrupted.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi blushed. "Well, remember the time after the Princess Serenity's tenth birthday ball, and we snuck out early, and...y'know."  
  
"Oh." She blushed as well. That was one of the best times of her life. Who knew that there was a room there that was especially made for lovemaking? She quickly recovered though. "But that still doesn't explain much, Ranma." She kept her gaze on Kasumi.  
  
"Setsuna, would you even believe us?" The Tendo daughter asked tentatively.  
  
"Truthfully, I'm not sure what to think. I know how Ranma would act if he's anything like Raishin, and he wouldn't pull anything like this on me without a good reason. And you...you just seem...."  
  
"Familiar?" She helped hopefully. "Setsuna, I know how you must be feeling right now, but could you please just accept this for now?"  
  
Looking into the younger woman's eyes, Setsuna couldn't bring herself to even say no. There was just something about this one. She sighed. She could try and delay this for a while. "Ranma, Kasumi, I have to go."  
  
"Setsuna, please don't leave. I know you want to talk about this. Could you just stay with us for a little while?" Kasumi pleaded. Setsuna was hit with a 'one of a kind' puppy dog look from her. Ranma winced a bit on the side at the amount of 'force' displayed within that little action. That was the first time he ever saw Kasumi did that to anyone. At this point, she could get _anyone_ to obey her demands. "I'm confused too, Setsuna. It would help us very much if you could explain anything to us."  
  
The senshi of Pluto took one look at her and sighed once more. "Alright, I'll stay." She sat down on the roof on Ranma's right side as Kasumi beamed another one of her smiles and sat on his other side. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Kasumi frowned a bit as she tried to think of something that she would need to be informed of. "I could only remember up to when...Raishin died." All three sat in silence for a moment before Setsuna spoke up.  
  
"Are you two sure that you want to know what has happened after that?" Seeing them nod, she began her tale.  
  
~*~  
In another home, a bit away from the Tendo house, a lone figure sat in the middle of the room meditating. It was partially hidden behind the shadows, but if one looked closely, they would see that the figure was very short, and had a small staff beside it. For those who don't know, it's Cologne, Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku Amazons (is that right?). She was pondering about something that has been on her mind for about three years.  
  
The one, Ranma Saotome.  
  
If only the boy would accept his fate and come back to China with them. Stupid male. They have spent too much time chasing after him. He was a good enough catch when they had started, and since he defeated Saffron, the demi-god of Phoenix Mountain, he would make an even more excellent addition to the tribe. There must be some way to just get his bloodline in, after all, that was the only thing males are good for. She had thought it would be easy if she bribed him with their Amazon techniques, but the boy just took what he could get his hands on and forget where it came from. She'll show him up someday.  
  
They had almost lost their hope when the Tendos and Saotome held a wedding. They were lucky that it has gotten interrupted, well, they had helped too. They were getting more desperate now, the more time spent on this 'hunt', the worse the punishment would be for both her great-granddaughter and herself.  
  
She hasn't heard any updates from the mercenary Tendo lately. There must be something going on. She'll have to stop by in the morning.  
  
~*~  
"Bless you, Ranma." Two voices said simultaneously.  
  
"Thanks." Ranma said automatically. They had been talking, well Setsuna had been doing all the talking, about what has happened after his previous life's untimely death. It was hard on all of them while she was talking, but they _had_ to get this out of the way. Setsuna had made sure that she set up a barrier around them so that no one could see them, nor hear them, which was what kept this a secret between the three of them. Setsuna kept herself emotionless while reciting the entire thing, but it was clear to them that she was hurting. She was done a while ago, and they were huddle close to each other. Ranma had his arms wrapped around each girl's waist while they looked out into the night sky silently. Well, before he sneezed, but you know, that doesn't really count. At least it got them back to talking. "Setsuna, what can you tell us about this generation's senshi?" At least that got a reaction from her.  
  
"Well, to say the least, they're all a joy to guide, despite their many quirks." She smiled slightly. It was true, the girls have been fun.  
  
"Care to elaborate, oneechan?" Ranma and Setsuna gave Kasumi a weird look, which she countered with a 'what did I do' one.  
  
"Sure, imouto-chan." She smirked at the little pout Kasumi gave her. The girl was just so sweet. She decided to accept her as being her reincarnation, though she had no idea how. There was just something about her that reminded her of what she was like many millennia ago. "Well, I guess I should start out with their reawakening." She proceeded to tell them of how each of the Inner senshi reawakened, how they defeated Beryl, which was something both Ranma and Kasumi totally agreed with, the conflicts with the aliens Ail and Ann, the Dark Moon Family, but before she could continue, they had some questions.  
  
"Setsuna, what is Crystal Tokyo?" Ranma inquired.  
  
"Yes, I heard you mentioning it several times." Kasumi put in.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo was supposed to be the future Silver Millennium that Usagi as Neo Princess Serenity would rule by purifying the entire planet and rid all evil intentions." She answered.  
  
"I notice the 'was' oneechan. Why is that?"  
  
"Kasumi-chan, remember what I told you how Ranma's presence can affect everything?" Kasumi put two and two together and....  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Ranma nodded. "It's a good thing too." Setsuna could only look at her beloved strangely before he continued. "I'm sorry you have had to spend several thousands of years planning it, Set-chan, but it isn't the right way. If you think about it, the purification that Usagi would do would cripple the human race."  
  
"What?! How?!" To say that the senshi of Pluto was disturbed would be an understatement.  
  
Kasumi had caught on with what Ranma would say. "If this 'Black Moon Family' could conquer the future so easily, then how did the past senshi defeat them?"  
  
"Without conflict, the world would grow weak as there is no challenge for them. These 'evil' intentions are what are keeping the world alive. People grow stronger when they are challenged, but when you take that away, they would become weaker because there is nothing threatening them. If Chibi-Usa hadn't recruited the past senshi in time, it would be likely that there would be nothing left of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"I...didn't realize that....I've been such a fool." There were tears forming in her eyes as she realized just how close she has come to destroy all those she cared about, albeit indirectly. It was almost like the Moon Kingdom end over again. But this time, there were people who care around her. Kasumi came over and hugged her 'sister' as she started to cry softly.  
  
"There, there, Setsuna. You didn't know. Don't worry about it." Kasumi gently rocked the other girl in her embrace. She looked over to Ranma, who was watching over them passively. "Ranma, do you think we should call it a night, I think Setsuna had a rough night." She saw him nod. "Oneechan?" She lifted her chin up so that she could see her teary-eyed face. "Would you like to stay here for tonight? You could stay in my room." Setsuna sniffled and brought her sleeve up to wipe her eyes. She, the emotionless senshi, had just broken down crying, imagine that, she thought wryly.  
  
"Sure, Kasumi-chan. I would like that." She said gratefully.  
  
"Great!" Ranma said, trying to lift the mood, "Come on, I think I can carry both of your lazy butts back down." He helped them both up as they both giggled.  
  
"We'll get you back for that one, Ranma-kun." Kasumi retorted. Setsuna nodded her sentiments. Ranma gave them his trademark smirk and carried both of them off the roof, and led them both back into the house, where everyone else was already asleep as they would be soon. Well, a little while later, a female Ranma trudged back to the dojo to sleep after being ambushed by a well-timed bucket and a little teasing.  
  
~*~  
"Is it just me or are we coming here a lot lately?" Minako asked the other senshi. It was the next morning and everyone, minus Setsuna, she didn't come home last night, decided to meet at Rei's shrine again.  
  
"What are we here for this time?" Usagi whined.  
  
"Usagi! Stop taking my manga!" Rei shouted as Usagi was holding onto one of her manga without noticing it. As the two went into their usual routine, the others started talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Did Setsuna say anything yesterday?" Ami asked the Outers.  
  
Haruka shook her head from where she was snuggling comfortably with Michiru. "Setsuna didn't come home last night. Isn't that a surprise?" She shrugged.  
  
"Hotaru?" She turned to the only other possible source of information.  
  
The youngest senshi gave them a smirk. "Nope, not saying anything."  
  
"What did you guys think about that curse Ranma said that she had?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what to think. It's just not possible! If Setsuna wasn't backing her, err, him, up, I wouldn't have believed Ranma in the first place." Ami said quickly. It was obvious that she spent a lot of time on the subject. "Just wait until Setsuna or Ranma shows up, they have a _lot_ of explaining to do!" The others, including Rei and Usagi, who were currently choking each other, backed away from the sight of the usually calm Ami shaking her fist at the ceiling with a determined look in her eyes. Apparently, having a puzzle like Ranma was a very worthy challenge, and one that she must figure out.  
  
"Am I missing anything?" A soft voice came from behind Usagi.  
  
"ACK!!!" Usagi jumped up quite a bit. "Setsuna, don't...." Everyone was looking at the newcomer, a brown-haired girl wearing a light blue business suit that matched Setsuna's exactly. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl, no woman, smoothed her dressed before sitting down in one of the free chairs and gave them a smile. "My name is Kasumi. It's nice to meet you all." After she didn't say anything else, they started with the questions.  
  
"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Everyone but Hotaru asked.  
  
"I said that I am Kasumi, and I'm here because I am allowed to be here." She replied calmly. "Do you have any tea?"  
  
They blinked again. That was exactly how Setsuna would usually act, especially the tea part. Then the newcomer suddenly started giggling. They gave her a questioning look.  
  
Kasumi kept giggling for a bit before sobering up. "I'm sorry, but Setsuna insisted that I do that."  
  
"How do you know Setsuna?" Usagi asked in one of her rare moments of seriousness.  
  
"You should have kept it up for a little while longer, Kasumi-chan." Setsuna appeared a little behind the seat the Kasumi occupied.  
  
"I'm sorry, oneechan, but you know that I'm not very good at that kind of stuff."  
  
The other senshi blinked several times. "Oneechan?" And then they fainted.  
  
Setsuna frowned. "Well, I think they overreacted a bit."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
~*~  
Riishtan frowned. It would take him a week to open his level three reserves. Since it has been so long since he had such a use for that amount of power, he had underestimated the amount of time needed to reactivate it. Maybe he should just forego it and just use his level two reserves. The Guild Master did want him to finish his mission today. And he won't be lenient if he failed, even in personal missions. Yes, that would be what he would do, the level two reserves only takes half the day longer to open. The Silence Guardian won't stand a chance against him.  
  
~*~  
Ranma sneezed. He quickly wiped his nose before looking at Cologne again. "Whatcha want, Old Ghoul?" She had come here by herself. It was obvious she was up to something.  
  
"Tell me, son-in-law, what have you been up to lately? I've noticed that you've been quite quiet these past few days. I don't know about you, but that usually means something big is already or going to happen."  
  
You have no idea, Old Ghoul. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather enjoy some peace and quiet from time to time."  
  
The Amazon Elder frowned. There was something off about Ranma's aura. And his mannerisms are subtly different. Then she noticed something else. "Son-in-law, where's that nice Tendo daughter. She's usually awake by now."  
  
"Oh, Kasumi's just out with a friend. I'm filling in for her this morning."  
  
"Is that so?" There was definitely strange going on here. The eldest Tendo girl _never_ leaves her post like that. "Is there something new around here that I should know about?"  
  
Ranma frowned a bit. He didn't really like how Cologne would just up and interrogate him like this. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, I would appreciate to know how my great-granddaughter's rivals for your affection are doing so that I may know where she stands." She said bluntly.  
  
Hmm, have I ever seen a surprised Cologne before? "Well, if you're so interested, the tomboy's out of the running." He kept his laugh in when he saw the Old Ghoul's jaw drop.  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you mean?" This was unexpected. Even if their wedding had failed, she was sure that something was between them, maybe buried under several hundred layers of emotional barriers, but there nonetheless. But wait, the Nabiki girl would tell her, for a price that is, if something like that happened. Then what else is going on?  
  
"Akane's not my fiancée anymore. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Something's up, I know it, son-in-law." She turned to leave. "And I will find out." And then she left.  
  
Ranma blinked. "Well, she took that pretty well. I wonder how Kas-chan and Set-chan are doing now?" He went into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to either of the two, there was one person who saw and heard the entire conversation via spy cam.  
  
Cologne's up to something. Even if Kasumi is engaged to Saotome, how that happened, I could only guess, he isn't able to fight off those damn Amazons forever. I have to do damage control, and fast. And who is this Set-chan? But first, Nabiki went off to do her usual morning routines.  
  
~*~  
"She's your sister!?!?" Outside, Grandpa Hino closed his hearing senses once again. If this keeps up, he'll go death from his granddaughter's friends. Now back inside.  
  
Setsuna and Kasumi sighed at the same time. Both wore expressions that mirrored the other. Which was pretty understandable because they are technically the same person. "Could you raise your voices a bit? I'm not sure if the rest of Tokyo heard all of you." Kasumi snickered a bit at her oneechan's little joke. The rest of the senshi went from surprise to shock. Setsuna had just told a joke?!  
  
"Girls, please. Stay awake this time?" Kasumi told them just before they passed out again. "If you all want an explanation, please calm down."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." They all immediately became quiet. There was just _something_ about her that made them not willing to disobey her. Sort of like Setsuna, but not by fear, but by something else.  
  
Setsuna blinked. "Well, imouto-chan. Even I don't think I could it that fast."  
  
Kasumi looked over to her 'sister' and grinned. "It's one of my many quirks in this life." Then she looked over the silent younger girls. "Now, where were we?"  
  
Hotaru spoke up first. "How are you Setsuna's sister? I know that she never had any sisters even back then."  
  
Kasumi gave her a smile. "You must be Hotaru-chan." The small girl nodded. "Well, that's true. Setsuna never had any sisters during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Then how...."  
  
"Please Haruka, it is rude to interrupt a person. Go ahead, Kasumi."  
  
"Thank you, Setsuna. Anyway, technically, I am not her sister." She paused, secretly delighting herself at dragging this as long as possible. She and Setsuna calmly sipped their respective cups of tea. By now, the others were getting impatient.  
  
"Well? Who are you really then?" Ami asked for them.  
  
"Why, Chibi Akuakitsune (little water fox), you don't remember me?" Kasumi grinned at her expression.  
  
Ami blinked. She just remembered that back during the Silver Millennium, it was pretty rare for people to call one another with 'chan' and other familiar honorifics unlike Japan today. What was more was that back then, even less people called her by that little nickname. Only two people ever did. She looked over to the green-haired senshi, who was smiling at her. She thought it over and came to two conclusions. One, Setsuna must have told her. Two.... "No way....Setsuna?" Both 'Setsunas' nodded.  
  
"Darn." Kasumi handed Setsuna a yen note. "How did you know that she would be the one to find out?"  
  
"Excuse us?" Rei spoke up. "But what do you mean that you are Setsuna when she is right there?" The others nodded.  
  
"Oh, I'm just her reincarnation." Kasumi said nonchalantly while she sipped at her cup of tea. Sure enough, a few minutes later....  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Outside, Grandpa Hino made a reminder to himself invest in earplugs. Yes, better get the premium ones too.  
  
"We can't go into detail, but that's basically it." Setsuna said.  
  
"Oh, so now do I have two or three oneechan's? I don't know if I should call Ranma as a boy or girl." Hotaru asked, as she was fairly puzzled. Besides, Kasumi seems like a very nice person. She could come to like her as much as she does Setsuna. But Setsuna mentioned that she was going to visit Ranma last night, so she assumed that she was with him, her, whatever. But they didn't mention Ranma yet.  
  
Both of the older girls laughed. Then Kasumi answered her. "At the moment two, Hotaru-chan. But you're welcome to call Ranma when he's a girl, oneechan. That would be fair for what he called us, ne Setsuna?"  
  
"Oh yeah, he still has to pay for that. Anyway, Ranma should be stopping by anytime now."  
  
As the younger girls recovered from their collective shocks, they began to formally introduce themselves. Soon, they began to relax after they engaged into an easy topic for conversation, which was of course Ranma. But Kasumi said that she shouldn't tell them about his life until he shows up. They fell into lighter conversations after that until Ranma crashed the party, literally.  
  
"Ite...." Ranma stood up and looked around. "Wow, I can't believe Akane managed to get me to the right spot."  
  
"Ranma! What happened?!" Several voice cried out.  
  
Ranma took a brief glance at everyone before settling on Rei for a brief moment. "Heh, sorry about the roof. I'll fix it as soon as I can, alright?" Everyone blinked a bit before noticing the 'Ranma' shaped hole up there.  
  
"Oh my. What happened this time, Ranma? I thought I told her not to hit my fiancé anymore."  
  
"FIANCE?!" Needless to say, Grandpa Hino won't be hearing much anytime soon.  
  
"Well, I wanted to get here as fast as I can, and I didn't want to risk a teleportation spell." Looking at all of the younger girl's faces, he said, "From the beginning and the whole thing?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma-kun. That would be appropriate. And everyone, especially you oneechan, please don't rush off to kill anyone just yet." Everyone was surprised by the last comment, but after a little over an hour later, however....  
  
"I'll kill him!" Of course, there were modified versions of this battle cry, but this was the basic meaning. Even Usagi and Ami joined in the 'Genma must die' club.  
  
~*~  
"Saotome? Are you alright? You have been sneezing an awful lot. Your nose is even turning red." Soun took this time to rearrange some of his pieces, honorably, of course, while Genma has a sneeze attack, all the while, his danger senses blaring at full power and getting even higher.  
  
~*~  
After almost another ten minutes of coaxing from Ranma and Kasumi, they managed to get the entire team of senshi under control.  
  
"You do realize that once we're out of here, we're after that bastard's hide?" Haruka said plainly. After hearing his story, she completely changed her earlier opinions of Ranma. Now, Genma was another story.  
  
"Oniisan, how could you have survived all of that?!" Hotaru cried out.  
  
"I must agree with Hotaru." Setsuna tried to calm herself enough so that she could think properly. How dare this, this, thing do even half of what he calls 'training' to her reincarnated love. If her 'sister' and beloved didn't specifically tell her to not go out and do some minor, in her opinion anyway, damage, Genma wouldn't live to see the light of day ever again. This thought rang through the others in the room, and at least a couple hundred other people in the world.  
  
*BeepBeepBeep*  
  
Ami quickly flipped open the Mercury computer...and found this waiting on the screen:  
  
SILENCE GUARDIAN ENERGY SIGNATURE RECOGNIZED  
ACTIVATING REAWAKENING PROCESS  
AWAITING AUTHORIZATION CODE....  
  
Ranma walked over to see what was it about. Then he sighed. "Ami, didn't you activate Mihoshi yet?" There was much confusion around, though Setsuna, Kasumi, and Hotaru knew full well of what he was talking about. "Here, let me show you." Ami reluctantly handed over the mini computer to him as he quickly typed in his code. A few moments later, he closed the computer and places it on the table. Before anyone could do anything, a small hole opened in the center of the high tech piece of technology. A moment later, they were treated to the sight of a miniature woman.  
  
One who was dressed in a skimpy green long-sleeved shirt and shorts, has a tan of a magnificent shade of bronze, has blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was looking around expectantly until she saw Ranma.  
  
"Raishin-kun! How nice to see you around here. Where's Jusenkan-kun?" She chirped cheerfully.  
  
Usagi looked between the hologram and a manga she picked up several times before she pointed it out. For some reason, Ami, Kasumi, and Setsuna looked sheepish.  
  
"Well, I guess it's because while my mother was working on developing Mihoshi, Setsuna came by and brought a gift from one of her visits to the future. It was the Tenchi Muyo manga...."  
  
"Yep! And she modeled me after her favorite character! It's nice to see you all again, but where's Jusenkan-kun, Raishin-kun? I wanna see him already. It's been so long...." The sentient being whined.  
  
Ranma cringed. "Fine, fine. You two can use that sub dimension I made for you guys." He brought out his Rune Weapon and laid it next to the computer. Soon, a second projection joined the first.  
  
"Jusenkan-kun!" Mihoshi squealed as she ran over to the silver haired man. Ranma watched in sympathy as the blonde squeezed the 'life' out of Jusenkan. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Ack, me...too. Miho...shi...chan!" Apparently, he had also acquired some of the shyness that Ranma possessed.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Well, it's touching to see your reunion and all, but I don't think that the girls would appreciate seeing your real reunions, so please go off into that sub dimension and do whatever you guys are going to do." The two gave him a 'thank you' glance before vanishing in a sparkle of light. Then he looked up. "What? Those two deserve some time _alone_."  
  
"What were they going to do anyway?" Hotaru asked to no one in particular. Naivety is showing all around her.  
  
"Nothing, Hotaru-chan." Kasumi said quickly, all the while blushing herself. She just remembered how...enthusiastic those two were, especially Mihoshi.  
  
"Did you plan to reawaken her just now, dear?" Setsuna voiced with just a touch of annoyance.  
  
"Wait, could anyone tell us what was going on?" Minako asked them. Damn, that woman had such a figure! Wait, she was supposed to be concentrating on being confused.  
  
After a short explanation about how the Queen of Mercury developed the A.I. for the Mercury Computer, and even more brief explanation about Jusenkan's involvement with her. Apparently, they met by accident during one of the times that Raishin was testing out his newly created sword while Mihoshi was being tested also. Mihoshi had sensed another A.I. and she came over to investigate. One thing led to another, and nature took its course...after several accidents, all ending up with Jusenkan getting hurt in one way or another and the culprit was just too innocent to blame.   
  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Minako and Makoto gushed. Everyone else just sweatdropped. Abruptly, Mihoshi reappeared.  
  
"Guys!" She yelled. Everyone's attention came to her at once. "I just got something. Look outside now!" They rushed to the door and opened it. They immediately noticed at once that the sky looked different. There was a large apparition of Riishtan's upper body up there, and it seems like he was about to say something. It was just like that time with Jadeite long ago.  
  
"Silence Guardian!" He bellowed. "I challenge you to a fight to the death! You will meet your end at sunset. Prepare to die!" Then the image faded without telling where and the sky returned back to normal.  
  
After a while of silence, Ranma commented, "Well, that's a new one."  
  
"Oh my!" Both Setsuna and Kasumi exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's notes:  
  
It's been a while for this chapter to come out, and I hope it's acceptable to all you caring fans. This chapter was just meant for introducing Kasumi to especially Setsuna and everyone else.  
  
Let me just explain why Kasumi and Setsuna acted out of character in this chapter. First of all, think of them as Yin and Yang; Setsuna being the Yin and Kasumi as the Yang. When they are reunited, they blended back together. Instead of becoming one person, they acquired some of the other's traits. Setsuna gained some Kasumi-like personalities so that she would be more lively just like she was before Raishin's death, i.e. some joking around and smiling some more. Kasumi would have some Setsuna-like aspects so that she would be like she was before her mother's death, i.e. she liked to tease people and was more carefree. In short, they become what they were before their respective tragedies when they were whole. (Now why did that sound confusing to me? Oh well, interpret it any way you want.)  
  
Mihoshi was just thrown in just for fun, she'll be in the story more if anyone (more than one person) would like her to be.  
  
It's gonna take me a while before the next chapter to come, mostly because of schoolwork. *Shakes fist at a random direction* "SJNHS! This is all your fault!!!" (St. John Neumann HS)  
So please don't expect much from me for a while. I will still be working on this from time to time, just not as often.  
  
Much thanks to my prereaders (sorry for not introducing them earlier):  
  
S Jiriki (Has some of the coolest fics I ever read!)  
Silverbreeze (Heh, old dude is also an extremely cool writer also.)  
ShadowWolf (Best guy to bounce ideas off of.)  
Meself (The greatest anime fanfic writer in the universe! Hahahaha!!!) *Shock!* (Ack, sorry Washu.) *Buzzap!* (Ahh! Washu-chan, I mean! Gomenasai, gomenasai!)  
  
Until next time, lataz!  
  
Love it? Hate it?  
Email me what ya think.  
GenesisCrystalz@aol.com  
  
-Remember, Ranma+Anyone besides Akane= A good read.- 


End file.
